


Наше дело

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Eames, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Alpha Pack, Panic Attacks, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотники, оборотни, извлекатели... Семья для них на первом месте. И в семейные дела не принято вмешивать посторонних. Но как быть, если семьи и их интересы пересекаются?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13.
> 
> 1\. Имс - оборотень, и он альфа; Артур - брат Виктории Арджент, и у него фамилия Арджент, потому что крипи-дедушка его усыновил;  
> 2\. в Тин Вульфе - пост 2 сезон, Эрика и Бойд вернулись в лоно семьи; Кора в стае, потому что жалко бедную девочку; Виктория Арджент жива;  
> 3\. ксенофилия;  
> 4\. Ариадна - негодяйка и националистка;  
> 5\. За заглушку огромное спасибо Bri An, за коллажи (все три) - JSeriza

В последний момент Артур соскакивает с дорожки, выдергивая наушники из ушей. Гигантская темная туша обрушивается на то место, где Артур должен был находиться, если бы продолжал бежать. Длинные острые когти оборотня вспарывают дерн, как масло, в нос ударяет вонь свалявшейся отсыревшей шерсти, гнилого мяса и чего-то хищно-звериного.

Обычно Артуру нравится запах шерсти. И теперь ему остро хочется прирезать эту пародию на оборотня.

Омега тем временем соображает, что добыча каким-то неведомым образом ускользнула, резко разворачивается и набрасывается на Артура. И пронзительно верещит, когда острое, тщательно смазанное аконитом лезвие распарывает кожу и мышцы на его плече. Артур мельком оглядывается, ища хоть какое-нибудь укрытие. Дикий собирается сожрать его, невзирая на угрозу – должно быть, близость полнолуния и голод вытеснили из этой уродливой головы остатки разумности. Потому что, в самом деле, только сумасшедший будет охотиться на занятой стаей территории, где сейчас находится аж двое альф.

Со стороны города раздается громкий, разъяренный вой, и омега вздрагивает. Его горящие глаза на мгновение дергаются к источнику звука, но тут же возвращаются к Артуру. Тот пригибается, удобнее перехватывая нож. До помощи еще нужно дожить.

– Проваливал бы ты, малыш, – бормочет он.

Другой вой слышится с севера. Прелестно, кавалерия на подходе. Артуру осталось продержаться всего-то три-четыре минуты.

Уйма времени.

 

****

 

_31 день назад…_

 

Когда Дерек – уставший, опустошенный, неуверенный в себе и в мире вокруг – забирается в знакомое окно привычным уже путем (столбики крыльца, крыша, задвижка обычно открыта, он ходил бы через дверь, но шериф не одобряет визиты после полуночи), меньше всего он ожидает получить горсть аконита в лицо. Он даже не чувствует ожога – легкие будто взрываются, и Дерек теряет сознание задолго до того, как падает на пол.

Наверное, это гуманно.

Он приходит в себя не от боли. Лицо, горло, грудь – все горит, но в сознание Дерека приводит оглушительный, настойчивый стук чужого сердцебиения. Оно бухает в ушах, заставляя его вздрагивать, и Дерек пытается открыть глаза и встать на ноги до того, как в голове развеивается туман, – потому что неумолимый инстинкт толкает его к источнику звука. Найти, успокоить, защитить. Любой ценой.

Следом приходит мысль – жуткая и болезненная, – что нападение на него и истошно заходящееся сердце могут быть как-то связаны, что тот, кто его вырубил, может все еще находиться тут – _где это, тут?_ – и Стайлз в опасности…

– Стайлз! – кашляет он, смаргивая слезы, потому что глаза еще болят, а комната теперь залита ярким светом, и конечно, он дома у Стайлза, но где же тогда сам Стайлз?

Стайлз сидит в углу комнаты, окруженный рябиновым кругом, белый как мел. Он сжимает в руке нож, и Дерек может поклясться, что тот выдержан в аконите, хотя оглушенный отравой нос сейчас совсем не помогает. Стайлз не отрывает взгляда от Дерека – взгляда, почти безумного от ужаса, а когда Дерек делает шаг вперед – его сердце на миг замирает, а потом совершенно сходит с ума.

Дереку почти страшно.

– Стайлз, – повторяет он, закрывая глаза, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь, стараясь уловить хоть что-то – хоть кого-то. Тщетно. В доме они вдвоем. Дерек снова опускается на пол, волосы на его затылке встают дыбом. Невидимая опасность гораздо хуже любой очевидной угрозы. – Что случилось?

Стайлз не двигается с места и не отрывает от Дерека взгляда. Дерек осторожно придвигается, останавливаясь у самой границы круга.

И только когда Стайлз шепчет потерянно:

– Не подходи. Не приближайся, – Дерек начинает понимать то, что ускользало от него до сих пор. Стайлз боится _его_. Пальцы Стайлза, сжимающие нож, – белые от напряжения – покрыты аконитовой пылью.

Это как удар под дых, как клинок прямо в сердце. Дерек пришел сюда зализать раны, телесные и душевные, он пришел в убежище, он не ожидал. Полнолуние было вчера, его он провел со своей стаей, но теперь он приполз к тому, перед кем не нужно изображать несгибаемость.

Дерек знает, что произошло, – думает, что знает. Он просто не ждал, что это окажется шоком. Предательство Скотта ранило больно, очень больно, но предательство Стайлза – как кипяток в вены, убийственно.

– Ты был заодно со Скоттом, – даже не спрашивает он. Стайлз был заодно со Скоттом, с самого начала планировал отдать Дерека психу-Ардженту, и именно тогда, когда Дерек решился ему поверить.

На имени Скотта сердце Стайлза делает какой-то совсем уж жуткий кульбит.

– Пусть Скотт ко мне не приближается, пусть никто из вас ко мне не приближается!

Дерек моргает, двигается вперед – и проклятая рябина оттаскивает его назад, как на поводке. Это отвратительное ощущение.

– Никто из нас? – теперь он смущен. Он совсем перестал понимать, что происходит.

– Оборотней, – Стайлз со стуком роняет нож и наклоняется вперед, опираясь на руки, – оборотней!

Он начинает задыхаться. Дерек выпрямляется – и с размаху бьется о барьер. Барьер даже не прогибается. Неумолимая магия отшвыривает Дерека от круга, но он не собирается сдаваться. Не тогда, когда Стайлз хрипит, сражаясь за каждый глоток воздуха.

– Стайлз, разорви круг! – требует Дерек, снова напирая на невидимую стену.

Возможно, он делает только хуже, но инстинкт на мгновение застит голос разума, и Дерек рычит, когда проклятый барьер не пускает его к раненому, нуждающемуся в помощи члену стаи, члену _семьи_. Стайлз выглядит и дышит так, будто умирает, все в Дереке кричит, что его нужно достать, спасти.

– Разорви круг! – кричит он.

Стайлз теряет сознание. Его рука задевает круг – и в мгновение ока непроницаемого пузыря нет. Дерек нависает над ним, кажется, раньше, чем пропадает барьер. Слушает сердце, дыхание, паникуя несколько секунд и не зная, кому звонить – шерифу, в больницу, своим бетам. Но Стайлз дышит, его сердце бьется быстро, но ровно, и Дерек ограничивается тем, что переносит его на кровать.

Садится рядом и ждет.

Он чувствует момент, когда Стайлз приходит в себя. Тот инстинктивно тянется к его руке в поисках поддержки – и вдруг отшатывается. Дерек быстро отступает в дальний угол комнаты. Он пока не знает, что случилось, но не хочет повторения припадка. Стайлз, будто стрелка компаса, поворачивается к нему – и отползает к изголовью кровати, сжимая в руках подушку как слабую пародию на оружие. Он напуган так, что Дереку дурно.

Стайлз никогда его не боялся – даже когда стоило бы.

Он не хочет, не может больше быть источником мучений. Выбравшись в окно, Дерек спускается вниз – и без сил опускается на ступеньки крыльца. Его трясет. На окне над его головой щелкает шпингалет.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя телефон жужжит в кармане, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении. Дерек не хочет смотреть, но пальцы сами вылавливают трубку и нажимают на кнопки.

_Стайлз: «позвони мне»._

Дерек бездумно нажимает на кнопку вызова.

Голос Стайлза до сих пор дрожит от страха – а может, от панической атаки, или от растерянности, Дерек не может сказать точно.

– Ты далеко? – спрашивает Стайлз.

– Далеко, – врет Дерек.

Стайлз давится воздухом – возможно, от облегчения.

– Я посыпал подоконник рябиной, – сообщает он – и добавляет голосом, полным ужаса, и боли, и непонимания, – Дерек, что со мной?!

– Ты боишься оборотней, – говорит Дерек, потому что это правда.

– И я не знаю, почему, – заканчивает Стайлз.

 

Еще через десять минут Дерек кладет трубку и встает. Он собирается пойти и вырвать горло Скотту Макколу.

 

***

 

_8 дней назад…_

 

Имс разглядывает листовку «Зверей – в зоопарки!», криво прилепленную на воротах территории Хейлов, хотя в ней уж точно нет ничего, что он не видел бы раньше. Борцы за права людей – как будто их кто-нибудь притесняет – везде одинаковы.

– Вот уж не думал, что в таких маленьких городках есть националисты, – говорит он, лениво постукивая ботинком по шине своего автомобиля.

Они ждут уже пять минут, Имсу скучно.

– В Бикон Хиллз есть националисты.

Артур оглядывается вокруг – возможно, думает, откуда на них могут напасть, возможно, любуется природой. Природа в заповеднике заслуживает того, чтобы ею любоваться. Имс и любуется – он не боится нападения.

– В Бикон Хиллз есть _террористы_ , – сухо поправляет он.

– И это тоже, – соглашается Артур.

Он не любит говорить о своих родственниках. Особенно в контексте родственников Имса. Хотя – нет, он не любит говорить о своих родственниках в любом контексте. Но в этот момент носа Имса касается знакомый запах, и ненавистные Ардженты на время отступают на задний план.

– Рад тебя видеть, Дерек, – приветливо говорит он.

Артур поворачивается – не стремительно, но быстро, потому что после всех этих лет Артур все еще не доверяет оборотням. Но Имс знает, что надо делать, чтобы он доверял. Имс работает над этим.

Дерек не появляется из-за деревьев, не выпрыгивает будто бы ниоткуда – ничего такого драматического и эффектного. Он просто открывает створку ворот, чтобы могла проехать машина, и выходит на дорогу.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – и это звучит искренне, хотя по лицу Дерека трудно сказать что-то определенное.

По лицу Дерека можно сказать только, что он не улыбался лет пять – вполне возможно, так оно и было – и не собирается начинать. Ему двадцать два, Имс в его возрасте прожигал жизнь и думать не думал о том, чтобы стать альфой. Ему хватало веселья и без выводка тупых бет и необходимости все время держать лицо.

Сейчас Имс на десять лет старше, он альфа, но все еще умудряется обходиться без выводка тупых бет. Не думай об этом, говорит он себе, не думай о Мол, не думай об Артуре. И не думает – Имс мастер самовнушения.

Дерек сдержанно кивает Артуру, и Имс одобрительно улыбается – он не пустил бы на свой порог никого из этого тифозного семейства. Не то чтобы Ардженты рвались его навещать. Но Дерек специально просил привезти Артура, и теперь ведет себя с идеальной вежливостью.

Он дожидается, пока Артур залезет в машину и загонит ее за ворота, и подходит к Имсу. Имсу нравится и не нравится, как он пахнет. Он семья – и полузабытое слово приятно щекочет язык, поэтому Имс вдыхает глубже. Он никогда не хотел жить с родной стаей, всегда предпочитал кочевать – но он скучает по сестре, брату, племянникам. От стаи остались жалкие обрывки, останки – такие же потрепанные и оборванные, как родственные чувства Имса. Имс не знает, как Питер с Дереком перенесли все это – для них стая всегда была смыслом существования.

Но теперь Дерек альфа, и глубоко внутри Имс хочет запустить когти ему в живот и посмотреть, быстро ли он исцелится. Имсу невыносимо присутствие чужого альфы рядом со _своей стаей_.

Он видит, как в глазах Дерека отражаются те же чувства, когда он чуть наклоняется вперед, вбирая запах – а потом отстраняется.

– Питер и Кора ждут, – негромко говорит он.

Имс широко улыбается.

– Тогда не будем заставлять их ждать долго.

Дерек закрывает ворота, и они садятся в машину. Артур за все это время не произносит ни слова.

 

Они пьют чай в уютной гостиной, Питер с воодушевлением рассказывает местные новости – Имс всерьез подозревает, что в этом как минимум шестьдесят процентов красочной брехни. Питер всегда был вруном и выдумщиком, и некоторые его выдумки были куда опаснее и злее приукрашивания провинциальной реальности.

Хотя два ордера на арест Дерека, канима и ярый противник оборотней, мечтающий стать оборотнем (и Имс счастлив услышать, что старый Арджент, скорее всего, сдох) звучат совсем не провинциально.

– У вас тут веселее, чем в большом городе, – восхищенно качает головой Имс. И добавляет, обращаясь к Дереку, – тебе следовало сразу вернуться в Нью-Йорк, до всего этого дерьма.

Дерек улыбается углами рта – без малейшего намека на веселье, и Имс вовремя вспоминает, что Дерек больше не слушает, что ему _следовало_ делать. Имс улыбается в ответ.

 

Кора бросилась ему на шею, стоило зайти в дом. Потом Дерек представил ему трех своих бет – очаровательную нахальную блондинку, полного комплексов и неконтролируемой агрессии смазливого ангелочка и тихого угрюмого чернокожего парня. Имс представил им всем Артура. Не называя фамилии.

Беты Дерека производят странное впечатление. Имс всерьез гадает, в какой ночлежке тот подобрал этих детей, потому что за ними чувствуется столько проблем, сколько уж точно не нужно свежеиспеченному альфе. А Питер – совсем не та поддержка, которая поможет держать в узде стаю. Его бы самого держать в узде, но это отродясь не удавалось даже сестре Имса.

После представления бет отослали, даже Кору, и она долго возмущалась, поднимаясь наверх.

 

– Ты сказал, мальчик был похищен, – в мысли Имса врезается голос Артура.

Артур, как обычно, выдерживает ровно двадцать минут светской беседы и переходит к делу – он не хочет задерживаться здесь дольше, чем необходимо. Он уже снял им номер в гостинице и закинул туда вещи, пока Имс ездил посмотреть на дом шерифа.

Питер замолкает, совсем не обиженный, что его перебили. А может, обиженный – по Питеру не понять. Имс не всегда сам понимает, любит он своего брата или нет.

– Да, – говорит Дерек, и в этом коротком слове все, что он чувствует и переживает, и теперь он прямо смотрит на Артура. Теперь Артур для него не _Арджент_ , а надежда на помощь, – его похитил Джерард Арджент. Вместе с двумя другими моими бетами.

Он тоже любит прямо переходить к сути, всегда любил, а Имс всегда удивлялся – как в их семье изворотливых скользких типов могли родиться кто-то вроде Дерека и Коры? Возможно, именно это им и нужно на самом деле. Возможно, когда изворотливость не помогла, стаю спасет прямолинейность.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Артур.

Имс молчит, предоставляя ему самому вести разговор, и заслуживает удивленный и немного насмешливый взгляд Питера. Вот поэтому Питер больше не альфа. Имс посылает ему ответную улыбку, наслаждаясь тенью смущения, на миг отразившейся в глубине глаз Питера.

Наверняка этот проходимец безжалостно третирует Дерека, но Имс на четыре года старше Питера, и он не терял времени даром. Питер об него зубы обломает.

– Это неизвестно, – просто отвечает Дерек, – Арджент взял бет, чтобы узнать, кто альфа. Но зачем он похитил Стайлза, непонятно. Его не допрашивали. Арджент избил его и отпустил. Наверное, просто хотел припугнуть – его, меня, других оборотней.

Он говорит спокойно, отсутствующим голосом, но Имс вдруг со всей отчетливостью понимает – этот мальчик ему дороже, чем он старается показать. Дороже, чем очень много чего.

– Так не бывает, – отвечает Артур, абсолютно равнодушный к помрачневшему взгляду Дерека. – Если Джерард его похитил, значит зачем-то.

– Я допрашивал моих бет и его, – в голосе Дерека появляется намек на раздражение. – Его ни о чем не спрашивали, ничего не просили передать.

Артур не боится оборотней. Совершенно. У него с собой пистолет и пара-тройка смазанных аконитом ножей, но он не боялся бы оборотней даже полностью безоружный.

– Значит, ты просто не знаешь всего, – невозмутимо говорит он.

И отпивает чай.

 

***

 

_32 дня назад…_

 

Стайлз не знает, когда Скотт вдруг теряет контроль, не чувствует момента. Вот он шипит на Скотта – он так зол, что даже не может кричать, – а в следующую секунду Скотт уже сверкает желтыми глазами и огрызается в ответ.

– Потому что он не мой альфа! – рычит Скотт.

И Стайлзу совершенно плевать, кто тут чей альфа, кто вообще альфа, его не интересуют их тестостероновые разборки, все, что его интересует – Скотт пошел к Ардженту и слил ему всю стаю, и Дерека, и его, Стайлза, и в конце их всех чуть не сожрали, потому что Скотти решил поиграть в самостоятельность, и этот придурок на полном серьезе не понимает, что сделал что-то не то. Что поступил _плохо_.

Сегодня полнолуние, но Стайлз забивает и на это тоже.

– Ты сдал человека на смерть, потому что он не твой альфа? – Стайлз машет рукой перед носом у Скотта, и тот издает низкий горловой звук – как улей в передаче про пчел, которую Стайлз однажды смотрел, – мы все могли погибнуть.

Похоже, слова Стайлза вступают в острый конфликт с комплексом героя у Скотта – подумать только, этот придурок искренне верит, что он бы спас хоть котенка без Стайлза! – и Скотт вскипает мгновенно и страшно.

– Ты не понимаешь! – орет он, и вот теперь это слабо контролирующий себя оборотень во всей красе – зубы, и глаза, и волосы по всему лицу. – Я хотел как лучше, я всех вас спас!

– Ты никого не спас, – холодно отрезает Стайлз. Потому что он сыт по горло, он больше не хочет _щадить чувства_. – Ты всех кинул, ты поступил тупо. Старик использовал тебя, а ты решил выпендриться. Вот и все.

И после этих слов все катится вниз. Скотт внезапно утрачивает человеческий облик – он толкает Стайлза к стене – они ругаются в раздевалке, опять, снова, – и рычит ему прямо в лицо.

А Стайлза – Стайлза, который никогда не боялся оборотней, который может сказать «нет» альфе или ударить его по лицу, который знает почти десяток оборотней, – Стайлза затапливает леденящий, парализующий ужас. Его сердце моментально ухает куда-то вниз. Не в пятки, нет, значительно ниже – куда-то в подвал или вообще на несколько футов под землю.

В глазах темнеет, дыхание застревает в горле, а спина вдруг покрывается липким холодным потом. Скотт рыкает напоследок, его когти прокалывают кожу на плече Стайлза, а потом Маккол вдруг отпускает его и исчезает.

На перемене Стайлз видит Эрику, роющуюся в своем шкафчике, сердце снова падает вниз – и Стайлз сбегает домой.

Ему нужно отдохнуть, решает он, нужно отдохнуть, и станет лучше.

Становится хуже.

 

***

 

_29 дней назад…_

 

Скотт на взводе. Он совсем не так представлял себе победу над Джерардом Арджентом, вообще представлял все _не так_. Он не рассчитывал на благодарность – он делал то, что должен был делать, почему все шарахаются от него, как от прокаженного?

Айзек, которого он считал другом, после произошедшего еле заметно, тихо отдаляется. Эрика и Бойд – они же ушли, разве нет, Айзек сказал, они ушли от Дерека, – принимают Айзека в свою компанию, как будто никакого ухода не было. Для Скотта там места не находится.

Стайлз болеет. Какого черта, кто может болеть так, что не в состоянии взять трубку?! И его нельзя навещать, как твердо говорит шериф Стилински, открывая Скотту дверь – и не пуская дальше порога. Стайлз его лучший друг, член его стаи, так Скотт в конце концов говорит шерифу, но тому будто бы все равно.

– Стайлз болеет, сынок, – мягко говорит он и добавляет совсем не так мягко, – мой дом защищен от оборотней, и я не потерплю попыток взлома. Ни от тебя, ни даже от альфы.

– У меня нет альфы, – привычно – но устало уже, – огрызается Скотт, и шериф только пожимает плечами.

– Это очень плохо, сынок. Но для этого есть специальная служба.

И Скотта вдруг охватывает тревога. Дерек зарегистрировал своих бет, Стайлз говорил ему об этом еще до своей «болезни». Скотта никто не регистрировал, и им могут заинтересоваться, если шериф донесет. Скотт поспешно ретируется, не смея больше настаивать на том, чтобы навестить Стайлза.

Но тревожнее всего ведет себя Дерек. Потому что через два дня после полнолуния он подстерегает Скотта, возвращающегося от Элиссон, – и хотя Скотт ждет обвинений, претензий, _благодарностей_ – он спас их всех, в конце-то концов! – Дерек вообще не открывает рта. Вместо разговоров он валит Скотта на землю и придавливает, и Скотт начинает дергаться только тогда, когда из темноты возникает Питер, – до этого он слишком ошеломлен.

Острая боль обжигает шею – этот гад воткнул в него когти, черт его побери! – Дерек наваливается сильнее, а Скотта вдруг скручивает. Он хрипит, извиваясь, проходит несколько бесконечно длинных мгновений – и Хейлы вдруг отпускают его.

– Он ничего ему не сделал, – говорит Питер, тяжело дыша и не поднимаясь с четверенек. Скотт готов отгрызть ему голову прямо сейчас, но Дерек заслоняет дядю и смотрит на Скотта так, будто не прочь отгрызть голову _ему_. – Не тронул.

Они еще несколько секунд смотрят на Скотта – а потом исчезают, растворяются в ночи, ничего не объясняя.

Скотт лежит и смотрит на корни ближайшего дерева и думает, что может заявить на них шерифу, – а потом думает, что не может.

 

_18 дней назад…_

 

Стайлз не появляется в школе. Он не отвечает на звонки – только на смс-ки, и все ответы однообразны.

«Я болею, чувак».

«Нет, завтра в школу не приду».

«Не бойся, я сдам экзамены. Лидия передает мне конспекты».

Скотт не понимает, почему _он_ не может передавать Стайлзу конспекты. А еще он подозревает, что Дерек обратил Стайлза, – и что, Стайлз намерен скрывать это вечно? Сама мысль вызывает у Скотта смесь гнева, обиды и унижения.

Дерек отказывается это обсуждать. Он вообще отказывается что-либо обсуждать со Скоттом.

– Иди домой, – говорит он, стоит Скотту оказаться рядом и потребовать разговора, – иди домой.

Скотт по горло сыт этим всем.

 

_8 дней назад…_

 

– В городе появился еще один альфа, – говорит он Элиссон – и невольно напрягается, когда Айзек с другого конца столовой бросает на него взгляд. У Айзека отличный слух. Скотт чувствует себя, как в ловушке, и ему не нравится это чувство.

– Что?! – Элиссон едва не роняет свой пирожок, и Скотт улыбается ей успокаивающе.

– Он заезжал к Дитону утром, – говорит Скотт, потому что не намерен скрываться и шептаться по углам. – Его зовут Имс. Надеюсь, он ничего не замышляет.

Элиссон смотрит на него какое-то время.

– Имс, – повторяет она задумчиво, будто пробует имя на вкус, – интересно.

Скотт снова улыбается ей. Он любит, когда у нее такое лицо – она становится особенно красивой.

 

***

 

_7 дней назад…_

 

– Думаешь, у него амнезия? – спрашивает Имс, не отрывая взгляда от своей газеты. Лондонскую «Вер-Дейли» он купил в аэропорту вчера, и газета уже устарела, но Имс прочел еще не все статьи. Он скучает по Лондону. Жаль, что Артур не очень-то любит жить в Англии.

– Возможно, – соглашается Артур, – или его загипнотизировали. Или он тонкая натура, и вид пыточной камеры просто сдвинул что-то в его психике.

Имс хмыкает в знак согласия. Газета забыта, теперь он не отрывает взгляда от Артура – тот собирается навестить родственников. Имс категорически против. Черт возьми, да он даже не знает, как Ардженты смогли узнать об их визите так быстро – вряд ли им сказал Дерек.

Артур застегивает жилет, стоя перед высоким зеркалом, одежда обтягивает его стройную фигуру так, что рот Имса наполняется слюной, а клыки заостряются будто сами по себе. Он ужасно, невыносимо, мучительно, хочет укусить Артура – всегда хотел, каждый чертов год совместной жизни, каждое полнолуние, каждую _минуту_.

Артур знает об этом. Артур говорит «нет».

У Имса девять лицензий на создание бет, и за последние шесть лет он заполнял только две. Только две. Одну он положил в гроб своей бете, одну всегда носит с собой.

Он не теряет надежды.

Имс поспешно смотрит на заголовок статьи о коррупции в руководстве Комиссии по контролю над Омегами – судя по громким разоблачениям, всю верхушку ждет как минимум тюрьма. Но мораторий на смертную казнь в Великобритании пока не приняли, хотя лично Имс на референдуме голосовал за мораторий. Законы оборотней, на его взгляд, слишком уж по-средневековому жестоки, особенно для творческих, авантюрного склада натур. Вроде него.

– Думаешь, стоит уже звонить Ариадне? – спрашивает он.

Артур пожимает плечами и надевает пиджак. Его глаза в зеркале встречаются с глазами Имса.

– Мальчик очень плох. Одной беседой тут вряд ли поможешь, – уклончиво говорит он. – Но для пробного погружения я сам могу сделать макет. Пока не стоит привлекать посторонних.

Имс разделяет его сомнения – это семейное дело, личное, и ему тоже не хочется выносить конфликт за границы их маленького мирка на две люто ненавидящие друг друга стаи. Даже если Ардженты не называют себя _стаей_.

Мысль снова напоминает ему, куда и зачем собрался Артур, и Имс хмурится.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил, – говорит он. Близость полнолуния означает, что он все хуже и хуже воспринимает слово «нет». Имс всегда сдерживается, когда его тянет приказать что-нибудь Артуру – но это не значит, что сдержанность ему нравится.

– Это просто визит вежливости, – теперь Артур оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Имса – без вызова, тепло и успокаивающе, – я ненадолго.

– Эта сука пыталась тебя отравить!

Артур вздыхает, подходит ближе – совсем близко, вплотную, – и кладет руки на плечи Имса.

– Я буду осторожен, – заверяет он.

 

_10 дней назад…_

 

Звонка от Дерека Имс не ждет. Они с племянником не сказать чтобы часто общаются. Обычно все интересное и актуальное Имсу сообщает Питер в своих – тоже не очень-то частых – письмах и редких полуночных звонках. Казалось, каждый раз Питер специально выискивает самое неудобное время для того, чтобы набрать номер Имса. Зная Питера, Имс наполовину уверен – так оно и есть.

Конечно, большая часть того, что говорит ему Питер – ложь.

Тем не менее, номер Дерека есть у него в скайпе – Имс считает хорошим тоном иметь контакты родственников, даже если никогда ими не пользуется, и этот номер вызывает Имса в вполне себе удобное время – когда он бездельничает, зависая на форуме для альф.

«Вы просто гадкий негодяй, есть людей – аморально!» – печатает он под ником Леди Пересмешник, нажимает «отправить» и принимает вызов.

Дерек определенно подрос.

– Думаю, тебе стоит хоть иногда бриться, – советует Имс, откидываясь в кресле и изучая лицо племянника. Имсу нравится изучать лица, а у Дерека есть на что посмотреть.

– Думаю, тебе тоже, – серьезно отвечает Дерек.

Имс смеется, оглаживая отросшую бороду. Он не говорит, что Дереку также стоит начать носить что-нибудь светлое и хотя бы иногда улыбаться. Он забирал их с Лорой в Нью-Йорк шесть лет назад. У каждого свои методы бороться с горем.

– Как дела? – легко спрашивает Имс. Ему действительно интересно.

– Хорошо, – Дерек произносит это слово так, как будто давно забыл его значение, будто это просто междометье, которым он отвечает на любые вопросы, не вникая в истинный смысл. – Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

И вот это уже интересно. Дерек хочет о чем-то попросить, ему нужна помощь?

– Точнее, – поправляется Дерек, – я бы хотел нанять тебя. Тебя и, – пауза такая микроскопическая, что только тренированное ухо Имса ее различает. Но она есть, – Артура.

И это не просто интересно. Это ошеломительно. Естественно, Дерек хочет нанять его – а не попросить, – потому что он скорее удавится на своем ремне, чем будет должным, но что могло бы заставить его нанимать Артура?

Из всей их оставшейся семьи Дерек ненавидит Арджентов, кажется, больше всех. Вполне заслуженно, надо сказать. Видимо, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

– И зачем же ты хочешь нас нанять? – Имс переходит на деловой тон, потому что хочет как можно скорее узнать, что случилось.

– Позови _его_ , – предлагает Дерек, – и я расскажу.

 

***

 

_7 дней назад…_

 

– Рада, что ты смог принять наше приглашение и заглянуть, – любезно произносит Виктория, накладывая в свою тарелку горошек.

Артур полагает, она действительно рада. Виктория всегда кичится своим званием образцовой домохозяйки, отказ родственника заехать на обед в ее мире приравнивается к самой изощренной грубости.

Священные узы гостеприимства, совершенно очаровательно.

Крис явно не так уж рад – но кто его спрашивал. Приглашениями в их семье заведует не он. Натужно улыбаясь, Крис пилит свой кусок мяса, явно прикладывая куда больше усилий, чем требуется. Пожалуй, фарфоровая тарелка Виктории подвергается серьезной опасности.

– Я тоже очень рад, – непринужденно отвечает Артур.

Он терпеливо дожидается, когда Крис разделит стейк на ровные одинаковые квадратики – просто идеально, – и протягивает руку, забирая тарелку Криса. Меняет ее на свою.

Улыбка Криса примерзает к лицу, Виктория хмурится, Элиссон смотрит на все это с недоумением. Мальчик, которого она привела к ужину, не отрывает взгляда от стола.

– Спасибо, Крис, – благодарит Артур и кладет в рот кусок мяса, – Виктория, это просто божественно.

Виктория натянуто улыбается в ответ на комплимент. Неловкое молчание можно есть ложкой вместо гарнира. Элиссон сжимает руку своего мальчика под столом, тот бросает на нее затравленный взгляд. Интересно. Виктория успела его запугать? Или это Крис постарался?

– Как дела в школе? – Крис пытается завязать светскую беседу и оборачивается на Элиссон с преувеличенным вниманием. На мальчика – Элиссон сказала: это «Скотт, мой бойфренд, мы вместе учимся», фальшивая улыбка, – он демонстративно не смотрит. Милашка Крис, всегда такой доброжелательный.

– Неплохо, – Элиссон с воодушевлением подхватывает разговор, будто бы нет на свете ничего интереснее обсуждения своих успехов в учебе с родителями и малознакомым дядюшкой из Нью-Йорка. – В пятницу будет промежуточный тест по химии. Думаю, я получу высокий балл.

– Не сомневаюсь, – одобрительно говорит Крис, и теперь он смотрит на Скотта – так, как обычно смотрит на неудачников.

– Думаю, дела были бы еще лучше, если бы в школе не было _этих животных_ , – ледяным тоном сообщает Виктория, обрезая зарождающийся было легкий застольный разговор.

Элиссон снова сжимает руку Скотта. С самого начала ужина мальчик не проглотил ни куска. Артур накладывает себе салат. Салат Виктории особенно удался. Гораздо лучше, чем Элиссон бойфренд.

– Насколько я знаю, дети, которые учатся в школе, зарегистрированы и неопасны, – говорит он, разглядывая Скотта. Нервные движения пальцев, прищуренные глаза, вздрагивающую верхнюю губу.

– Даже ты не веришь в неопасных оборотней, – презрительно говорит Крис, снова растягивая губы в улыбке. Он смотрит только на Элиссон. – Оборотень не становится неопасным, если с ним спать.

– Определенно, – соглашается Артур. Он разделяет точку зрения Криса, – хотя надеюсь, ты избавишь нас от пятитысячного прослушивания твоей коронной речи про бешеных собак.

Элиссон, не удержавшись, фыркает. Даже Скотт прикусывает губу, тщательно подавляя улыбку, и атмосфера становится чуть более прозрачной.

– Хейл неадекватен, – Виктория отпивает вина и промокает губы салфеткой. На ткани остаются красные пятна. Артур разбил бы ей лицо с большим удовольствием. – Он просто хорошо это скрывал до сих пор. Но вечно он скрывать не сможет.

В ее словах есть какой-то потайной смысл, как будто она уверена, что Дерек скоро проколется. Артур пожимает плечами. После того, что натворила Кейт, Дерек вполне может быть неадекватным. А может и не быть.

Сейчас его занимает другое.

– Скотт, кто твой альфа? – спрашивает он.

Дерек не сказал, что у него есть еще одна бета. Или что в городе есть другая стая. Вообще ничего не сказал про Скотта. Почему? Артуру не нравится, когда от него что-то скрывают, что-то важное – как, например, количество оборотней в городе.

Скотт медленно опускает вилку, поднимает на Артура взгляд – гремучую смесь тревоги и непокорности.

– У меня нет альфы. У меня своя стая!

– Стая из других оборотней? – Артур удивлен. Мальчик не похож на альфу. С другой стороны, он видел альф, получивших корону случайно, – и альф, получивших корону _неслучайно_ , но не похожих на альф. Все может быть. – В Бикон Хиллз есть еще одна стая оборотней? – спрашивает он у Криса.

– Нет, – Крис усмехается, – никакой другой стаи.

– Моя стая состоит из людей, – твердо говорит Скотт.

Омега.

– Омега, – повторяет Артур вслух. Все интереснее и интереснее. Он не зря принял приглашение, совсем не зря. И Элиссон – вот это номер! – Крис, ты разрешаешь своей дочери встречаться с омегой? Виктория? – он оборачивается к сестре.

В этот момент Элиссон, кажется, решает, что Скотта пора спасать, – а может, просто злится, что не участвует в разговоре. Она всегда казалась Артуру похожей на Кейт.

– Скотт не омега! – возмущается она. Ее тревогу можно понять, так говорит себе Артур, хотя, конечно, на самом деле он не понимает. – Он просто временно без стаи.

– У меня есть стая, – укоризненно произносит Скотт, и теперь он смотрит на Элиссон с обидой, но та отмахивается. Она явно не верит в фантазии своего бойфренда.

– Уитмор? – саркастически спрашивает Крис. – Мартин и Стилински? Они не твои. Тебе пора спуститься с небес на землю, Маккол. И тебе тоже, – добавляет он, глядя на Элиссон.

Элиссон заливается краской.

– Даже если Скотт захочет найти себе альфу, почему это должен быть Дерек? Другой альфа тоже может взять его в свою стаю.

– Мне не нужен никакой альфа…

Но Скотта, конечно, никто не слушает – и Крис, и Элиссон уже на взводе, Виктория молчит, поджав губы, а Артур откидывается на стуле и пьет вино. Он точно приехал не зря.

– Какой же это, интересно? – цедит Крис, – в Бикон Хиллз одна стая.

– Все может быть! – выпаливает Элиссон.

Артур тоже думает, что все может быть. Ему есть, что обсудить с Имсом.

– Тот альфа, что приехал с вами, тоже без стаи, – упрямо говорит Скотт.

Артур улыбается. Так вот откуда об их приезде узнала Виктория.

– Но ты же не альфа, – дружелюбно говорит он. – И нам пора поговорить о чем-нибудь более приятном. Крис, как твой бизнес?


	2. Chapter 2

__

_6 дней назад…_

 

Стайлз Стилински действительно выглядит неважно. Он машет Имсу рукой, улыбается во весь рот и падает в кресло с таким видом, будто беседа с психологом – нелепое навязанное ему дело, но он слишком милый, чтобы сказать по этому поводу что-нибудь грубое.

Имс чувствует его запах: тревога, осторожность, волнение, предвкушение. Имса не обмануть. Он не слышит в этом богатом букете страха – Стайлз опытный лжец и болтун, Дерек предупредил, Стайлз не боится разговаривать ни с психологами, ни с полицейскими, ни с директором школы – и всем им вешать лапшу на уши.

Он не знает, что Имс оборотень. Имс не особо рассчитывает оставить эту небольшую подробность в тайне: Скотт Маккол – лучший друг Стайлза – и его болтливый язык. Но чем дольше детали биологии Имса будут оставаться для Стайлза секретом, тем лучше.

Имс отпивает газировку «Био-Альфа» и ставит полупустую банку на стол. Никто из его знакомых оборотней не будет пить это дерьмо, только люди, которые любят пустить пыль в глаза. На это работает целая индустрия: цветные линзы, накладные когти и зубы, журналы «для оборотней». Стайлз косится на банку, и его губы подрагивают в улыбке.

Он думает, что понял, что Имс за человек. Ну и прекрасно.

– Как дела, Стайлз? – интересуется Имс доброжелательно.

– А у вас? – Стайлз разваливается в кресле. – Вас ведь Дерек пригласил? Наверняка он уже рассказал, как у меня дела.

Он любит отнимать инициативу в разговоре и забивать собеседника потоком слов. Не отвечая на вопросы. Ценное умение. А еще у него красивый рот, чистая кожа и трогательные родинки.

Имс начинает понимать, что в нем нашел Дерек.

– Успел, – охотно соглашается Имс, потому что правда – лучшее оружие, – но мне бы хотелось узнать и твою точку зрения.

Стайлз внимательно разглядывает свои красные кеды.

– Я боюсь оборотней, – наконец говорит он.

Он произносит это так, будто одно только признание причиняет невыносимую боль. Его пальцы невольно, бессознательно поглаживают бедро – Имс видит там очертания мобильного телефона.

– Оборотни сделали тебе что-то плохое? – предполагает Имс. – Ты всегда их боялся?

Стайлз смеется – с искренним весельем.

– Оборотни сделали мне дофига всего плохого, – смех обрывается, – но я никогда их не боялся. Никогда.

Это чистая правда. Сердце Стайлза частит – но оно бьется в таком ритме с начала разговора. Дерек говорил, он с детства принимал антидепрессанты. Иногда Имс удивляется современной медицине.

Они разговаривают в пустой сестринской в госпитале Бикон Хиллз. Имс не знает, как Питер это устроил, да ему и не интересно. Артур предлагал договориться со школьным психологом, Имс уверен, Артур договорился бы, – но Стайлз категорически отказался приходить в школу. Совсем не удивительно.

– Что же теперь изменилось? – спрашивает Имс.

Стайлз ненадолго задумывается. Имс ощущает его колебания, как легкие, ненавязчивые вибрации, еле заметную дрожь. Стайлз явно не хочет говорить о Скотте Макколе. О похищении, о Джерарде Ардженте.

Но придется.

Дерек сказал ему, что Имс в курсе _всех_ обстоятельств.

– Один мой друг испугал меня, – с очень хорошо сыгранной невозмутимостью говорит Стайлз. Имс уверен – если бы он был человеком, он бы купился, – в полнолуние. Знаете, вся эта фигня…

Он взмахивает руками, скрючивая пальцы на манер когтей, и скалит зубы в пародии на обратившегося оборотня. Выглядит комично – в Стайлзе не чувствуется ни капли угрозы. Дерек сказал Имсу, Стайлз участвовал в убийстве предыдущего альфы. Спланировал это убийство – и не испугался осуществить.

Современные дети – у них не осталось святого, иронично думает Имс. Хотя, конечно, это совсем не забавно.

– Твой друг – оборотень? – уточняет Имс как ни в чем не бывало.

– А это не очевидно? – насмешливо переспрашивает Стайлз.

Имс только улыбается.

– Раньше этот твой друг никогда не проявлял агрессии, не пугал тебя, не выглядел угрожающим? Для тебя этот случай стал неожиданностью?

– Ха, как же, неожиданностью, – теперь Стайлз изучает стены. Имс подозревает, он просто не может долго удерживать внимание на одном объекте, – проявлял, пугал, выглядел, уж поверьте старине Стайлзу.

– Тогда что же _изменилось_? – повторяет Имс.

На этот раз Стайлз думает дольше – и, похоже, действительно думает, а не подыскивает гладкие ответы.

– Я не знаю, – наконец признается он, – может, это из-за того, что случилось, – он смотрит на Имса и, дождавшись понимающего кивка, продолжает, – а может, потому что я был так зол и обижен…

– И что ты чувствуешь сейчас? – Имс знает, что Стайлз чувствует, видит это в каждом движении, в каждой модуляции голоса, в его переменчивом запахе. Но Имс хочет услышать.

Стайлз должен произнести это вслух.

– Это невыносимо, – говорит Стайлз. – Я как будто в изоляции. Я прячусь, я избегаю моих друзей. Моя жизнь летит в тартарары, я месяц не появлялся в школе и скоро начну отставать. Я чуть не зарезал своего бойфренда. Я слышу его голос по телефону – и меня скручивает паническая атака. И я даже не знаю, _чего_ я боюсь. Только поэтому я согласился встретиться с вами – Дерек сказал, вы специалист по… таким случаям.

Дерек не сказал, что они с мальчиком уже встречаются.

– Я уверен, что тебе можно помочь, – твердо говорит Имс. Если понадобится, они ножницами вырежут больную идею, – а еще я считаю, что тебе пора вернуться в школу.

Стайлз бледнеет и подбирается в кресле, будто прямо сейчас увидел перед собой оборотня. Каким бы каламбуром это не звучало.

– Нет!

– Стайлз, – Имс принимает самую расслабленную и не угрожающую позу, какую только возможно, – твои друзья наверняка с радостью пойдут тебе навстречу и будут сохранять дистанцию, а тебе это будет очень полезно.

– Скотт не станет «сохранять дистанцию», – уверенно говорит Стайлз. В его голосе – застарелая обида и гнев. – Он сделает, как лучше. Как он считает, лучше – для меня, для него.

– Скотт – это ведь твой самый близкий друг? – спрашивает Имс.

Стайлз кивает. Его сердце пропускает удар.

– Тогда поговори с ним, и он поймет, – мягко говорит Имс, ничем не выдавая, что заметил сомнение. – А если нет, то завтра мы обсудим другие варианты. Хорошо?

Стайлз молчит.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он через минуту. – Надеюсь, завтра вы придумаете, как меня вылечить.

– Мы уже начали лечить тебя, Стайлз, – заверяет Имс.

И это правда.

 

Стайлз уходит, а Имс обдумывает завтрашнее пробное погружение. Возможно, стоит сделать имитацию Маккола? Тогда уже прямо сейчас нужно проследить за ним, попросить Артура собрать информацию. Скотт Маккол – интересный фактор. Омега, которому Дерек разрешил жить на его территории, незарегистрированный оборотень без альфы и стаи – откуда он взялся? Какую роль играет в произошедшем со Стайлзом несчастье? Дерек скупо поведал, что Скотт был в его стае, но потом ушел из-за «разногласий», но это совсем не отвечает на вопросы Имса. За что Стайлз так обижен на своего лучшего друга?

Артур сказал, Скотт считает Стайлза членом своей стаи – а еще двух других школьников, Лидию Мартин и Джексона Уитмора. Имс готов поставить свои клыки, Маккол заблуждается. Уитмор – бета Дерека, так сказал Дерек, просто сейчас он в отъезде, Мартин не оборотень и сама по себе, а Стайлз так прочно завяз в стае Дерека, что выбраться оттуда ему не светит. Возможно, в этом и скрывается ключ к конфликту.

Так что Имс может сымитировать Скотта Маккола и посмотреть, что произойдет.

 С другой стороны, он может сымитировать Дерека, который замалчивает правду куда чаще, чем сообщает хоть какой-нибудь микроскопический кусок информации. Дерека, которого Стайлз «едва не зарезал», и, в самом деле, кто учил этого мальчика так обращаться с оборотнями?

Или просто погрузиться и посмотреть, что Стайлз будет делать? Предоставить ему возможность самому установить макет? Предложить привести их к источнику его страхов?

Возможно, это будет умнее всего.

 

***

 

_24 дня назад…_

 

Стайлз: «Дерек, ты спишь?»

Дерек: «Что случилось?»

Стайлз: «Кажется, я схожу с ума. Я хочу тебя видеть».

Стайлз: «Прямо сейчас».

Дерек: «Не думаю, что это хорошая идея».

Стайлз: «Скорее всего, нет. Но если бы ты просто постоял на улице…»

Стайлз: «Дерек?»

Дерек: «Хорошо».

…

Дерек: «Стайлз?!»

Дерек: «Стайлз!»

…

Дерек: «Я говорил, что это плохая идея».

…

Стайлз: «Я все равно хотел тебя видеть»…

 

_19 дней назад…_

 

Скотт: «Стайлз».

Скотт: «Стайлз».

Скотт: «Стайлз».

Скотт: «Стайлз».

Скотт: «Стайлз!»

Скотт: «Стайлз, возьми чертову трубку!»

…

Стайлз: «Чувак, я пытаюсь спать…»

Скотт: «Ты придешь завтра в школу?»

Стайлз: «Не думаю =( ».

…

Скотт: «Стайлз, признайся. Он тебя укусил?»

Стайлз: «!!!»

Стайлз: «Ты придурок, Скотт»…

 

_11 дней назад…_

 

Стайлз: «Сделай что-нибудь, сделай что-нибудь, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай, сделай!»

 

_6 дней назад…_

 

Стайлз выходит из госпиталя, невольно оглядываясь по сторонам – наткнуться тут на Скотта, навещающего мать, проще простого. Вздохнув с облегчением, он набирает сообщение Дереку – имя все еще вызывает небольшую волну страха, и вместе с ней – едва ли не большую волну боли. Эта разлука убивает его.

Новый доктор скорее нравится Стайлзу, чем нет. Еще больше ему нравится надежда на выздоровление. Тупая боль снова поднимается где-то в глубине, но Стайлз сглатывает ее, заставляет умолкнуть пессимистичный внутренний голос, твердящий, что все психологи обещают помощь. Но почти никто ее не дает.

Если этот забавный чувак окажется пшиком, Стайлз утопится в своем отчаянии. По крайней мере, это будет его решение.

Остаток вечера он думает о том, как вернуться в школу – и почти не боится.

 

***

 

_3 дня назад…_

 

Эрика: «Ты возвращаешься?! =) =) =) »

Эрика: «У нас новая училка культурологии»

Эрика: «Не в твоем вкусе ^^ »

Эрика: «Я ее уже видела месяца полтора назад – пялилась на Дерека в хозяйственном магазине»

Эрика: «Дура! =(((( »

Стайлз: «Буду после обеда»

 

***

 

_5 дней назад…_

 

Когда Имс выглядывает из кабинета медсестер и делает знак, Артур поднимает чемодан и быстро входит внутрь. Дерек Хейл заходит следом и запирает дверь на ключ. Артур не стал бы брать его в сон – он ненавидит туристов, – но еще больше он ненавидит спорить с альфой накануне полнолуния, когда результат спора не имеет для него принципиальную важность.

Если Хейл хочет лично проследить, что его  малолетнему любовнику не взорвут мозги, – что ж, похвальное желание. Артур ни на секунду не допускает мысли, что Хейлу просто любопытно. Хейл не выглядит как оборотень, хоть что-то делающий в этой жизни из любопытства или ради каприза. Он холодный, невозмутимый и скрытный, и слова каприз, похоже, вообще нет в его словаре.

Дерек с Лорой останавливались у Имса в Нью-Йорке на несколько дней после пожара, и Артур был впечатлен, что Дерек ни разу не пытался вырвать ему горло. Лоре было далеко до такой выдержки.

Наверное, поэтому Лора мертва, а Дерек теперь альфа, хотя Артур особо не анализировал сложные кадровые перестановки в стае Хейлов. На его вкус они убивают друг друга слишком уж часто. Лора стала альфой после Талии, Питер после Лоры, Дерек после Питера, и что дальше – Кора воткнет нож в сердце брата?

Она – единственная в уцелевшей стае, кто не был альфой и не путался – трахался – с Арджентами. Артуру мнится во всем этом какая-то изощренная ирония. Хорошо бы это не работало в обратную сторону, хотя опыт Кейт настораживает.

 

Через две минуты все готово к погружению, и Артур нажимает кнопку.

 

Стайлз выращивает лес. Деревья встают вокруг Артура стеной, они гораздо больше, чем в реальности, и свет гигантской полной луны не достигает земли. Стайлз стоит на трухлявом пне с лицом, белым от ужаса и неподвижным, как фарфор. Он одет в красную лакроссную форму, вокруг него нет защитного барьера, он не вооружен, просто стоит и смотрит. Дерек справа от Артура падает на землю – беззвучно и оттого довольно жутко, его тело корчится в борьбе между формами, но Артур сразу видит – этот бой проигран, никакой самоконтроль теперь не вернет Дереку человеческий облик.

– Имс? – зовет Артур, не оборачиваясь – и слышит сзади _этот звук_.

Что-то – _что-то_ , ну конечно, – толкает его между лопаток, и Артур, не удержавшись, оказывается на земле. Имс, полностью обратившийся Имс, стоит над ним, его тело вибрирует от рычания, и Артур не чувствует в нем ни капли разума.

Что происходит, думает он, что Стайлз сделал?

Дерек набрасывается на Имса.

Стайлз стоит и смотрит.

 

– Что произошло? – рычит Дерек, и это совсем не оборот речи, он действительно рычит, и слова трудно разобрать, но Артуру не нужно разбирать слова – он и так знает, о чем Хейл спрашивает. О чем еще он может спрашивать?

Имс стоит перед Артуром, полуобратившись, и Артур точно знает – сейчас может случиться драка. По его скромному мнению, альф в маленьком помещении ровно вдвое больше, чем было бы терпимо.

Протянув руку, он берется за футболку на спине Имса и слегка дергает назад. Это рискованный трюк, но сейчас Артур готов рискнуть. Судя по тому, что кровавой бойни не происходит, риск оправдан.

– Внизу было полнолуние, – коротко сообщает Артур, не выпуская футболки, – вы утратили контроль и подрались.

Дерек глупо моргает, и сейчас он почти ребенок – таким юным и растерянным выглядит его лицо. Имс тоже вздрагивает, Артур чувствует волну недоверия.

– Я не теряю контроль в полнолуние, – говорит Дерек.

«Я вообще не теряю контроль», – слышит Артур, и он уверен, что это правда. Имс тоже не теряет контроль. Осталось понять, почему же они превратились в тупых животных за жалкие секунды.

– Я поставлю другой макет, – говорит Артур, – без луны.

 

Артур делает лес, потому что, кажется, это важно – но сейчас день, светит солнце, теплая осень превращает окружающий пейзаж в волшебное буйство красок, звуков и запахов. Макет прекрасен, он навевает умиротворение и радость, и Артур надеется, что это расслабит Стайлза.

Стайлз совсем не расслаблен. Он смотрит на Дерека, будто не замечая ни Артура, ни Имса, – и он боится, ужасно боится, но Артуру отчего-то кажется, он боится _совсем не Дерека_.

Артур не успевает додумать эту мысль – все происходит за считанные мгновения. Стайлз издает стон, полный самого искреннего страдания, а потом поднимает руки и громко хлопает в ладоши.

Падает ночь. Артур моргает, растерявшись в кромешной тьме, – и гигантская, издевательски-яркая луна взмывает над лесом, будто отпущенный шарик.

– Артур, – хрипит Имс – и умолкает.

Они с Дереком обращаются с той же неправдоподобной скоростью, что и в прошлый раз.

Артур успевает вогнать нож в грудь Дерека прежде, чем захлебывается кровью – и просыпается. Вскочив, он бросается к Имсу и придавливает его к креслу, одной рукой вырывая катетер ПЭСИВ. И чуть не получает зубами и в лицо.

– Укуси меня – и я превращу твою жизнь в ад, – шипит он, наваливаясь сильнее. И успевает увидеть застарелую, привычную боль в залитых алым блеском глазах. Иногда Артур слишком поздно соображает, что некоторые вещи лучше не говорить.

Дерек просыпается через четыре минуты, когда заканчивается заряд сомнацина. Открыв глаза, он моментально обращается – полностью, и секунду спустя возвращается в человеческий облик.

Ему придется идти домой в больничной пижаме.

– Вы остаетесь наверху, – говорит Артур, пока Хейл пытается продышаться и прийти в себя. – Больше никаких оборотней.

 

Город выглядит безопасным и уютным, и в нем нет ни одного оборотня – Артур уверен. На этот раз лето.

Когда восходит луна, появляются проекции. Стайлз снова в лакроссной форме, он плачет, прижав ладони к лицу, и не смотрит на выскакивающих на дорогу волков. Артур пускает себе пулю в лоб – он совершенно не мечтает быть съеденным живьем.

– Я позвоню Ариадне, – сообщает он наверху.

Имс кивает.

Дерек гладит Стайлза по щеке, и Артур поспешно отворачивается. У Хейла осталось всего шесть минут.

– Мы отойдем, – говорит он и тянет Имса за рукав.

 

– Этот город, – сообщает он в коридоре, пока Имс сверлит взглядом закрытую дверь, – который он построил. Думаю, я узнаю почерк архитектора.

 

***

 

_4 дня назад, полнолуние…_

 

Имс сторожит труп, пока Дерек бегает за лопатой. Никто из них почему-то не предлагает вызвать полицию, эта идея даже не витает в воздухе. Арджент все время молчит – сидит на поваленном стволе дерева, пристроив больную руку на колене. Имс забинтовал рану останками своей футболки, но он заметно обеспокоен. Еще бы. Кто знает, во что этот дикий погружал свои зубы и когти.

Арджент, напротив, будто бы совсем не волнуется. Будто это не он зарезал одним ножом напавшего на него одичавшего оборотня. Дерек начинает думать, что слухи об убитых им альфах – вовсе не слухи. Артур Арджент убивал оборотней до того, как стал спать с дядей Дерека – и после этого тоже.

Впрочем, некоторые оборотни вполне заслуживают того, чтобы быть убитыми. Дерек абсолютно точно это знает.

Сейчас его больше беспокоит не непростое прошлое – и настоящее – Арджента, а выскочивший как из-под земли омега. Откуда он взялся, когда пришел, почему ни Дерек, ни кто-то из его бет не заметили чужака? Как он осмелился прийти на занятую территорию и охотиться на людей в двух милях от логова альфы? Это может быть случайностью, но это не случайность. Омега уже третий с прошлого полнолуния, с тех пор, как со Стайлзом произошло… несчастье. Дерек уверен, что это как-то связано, – а может, он просто начинает видеть знаки во всем.

Может, это усталость и напряжение.

Арджент не сводит с Дерека взгляда, пока они с Имсом закапывают труп. Дереку интересно, о чем он думает.

 

***

 

_4 дня назад, полнолуние…_

 

Элиссон подслушивает разговор. В последнее время она все время это делает – и с каждым разом чувствует все меньше угрызений совести. С возвращения Кейт, с ее гибели, со скандала с пожаром у Хейлов и суда, после которого на Элиссон и в школе, и на улицах – везде – смотрели так, будто она поднесла спичку, – с этих пор их дом пропитался ложью, секретами и притворством. Элиссон не знает, кому верить. Раньше она верила всем – и все ее обманули. Даже родители, даже Скотт. Она любит их всех – но не доверяет ни одному.

Иногда это так больно, что хочется плакать.

– Это не может быть совпадением, – настаивает мать. – Уверена, Хейлы планируют уничтожить нас.

– У них были возможности, – обтекаемо говорит отец. Элиссон кажется, она всегда чувствовала в нем эту слабость, нерешительность – хотя, конечно, ей это только кажется. – Почему именно теперь?

– Потому что он сумасшедший! – в голосе матери такая ненависть, что Элиссон ежится. Она тоже не любит Дерека Хейла, но ей интересно узнать, за что ее мать так люто его ненавидит. – Крис, подумай головой, ради разнообразия! Сначала эти бродячие – да, он сам от них избавлялся, но откуда они взялись в первую очередь? Думаешь, где-нибудь прячется еще один альфа, о котором мы ничего не знаем?

– Такое уже бывало, – говорит отец, и Элиссон мерещится в его голосе сарказм.

– А теперь приезжает _этот зверь_ , – и это уже не ненависть. Это огонь, выжигающий землю так, что на ней ничего не взойдет в ближайшую тысячу лет, – и Артур. Предатель.

Артур. Младший брат Виктории, практически усыновленный Джерардом Арджентом. Элиссон видела его всего несколько раз в жизни. О нем ходят слухи.

Слухи, что он может убить альфу голыми руками. Что он псих. Что он _предатель_. Кейт говорила о нем с презрением, Джерард – с ненавистью. Отец и мать о нем не говорили. Семь лет назад он сбежал с оборотнем. Альфой. Элиссон слышала, что последнего курьера Джерарда, передававшего предателю негодование главы семьи, Артур отослал назад по частям. Через Кению. Содержимое посылки в пути изрядно подпортилось.

Не то чтобы Элиссон верила в подобные слухи.

Не то чтобы в их семье такие вещи были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

– Может быть, Хейл и в самом деле навещает родственников, – устало предполагает отец.

– Ты забыл все, чему учил тебя Джерард, – мать не скрывает презрения.

– Джерард врал нам! – и вот теперь отец оживает, и в его голосе появляется негодование. – Использовал нас, чтобы стать оборотнем.

Падает молчание. Виктории нечего возразить на это. Элиссон нервно хихикает и зажимает рот руками, чтобы не попасться.

Она одна знает, что Джерард не утратил надежды. Одна знает, что он жив. Знает – и ничего не может сделать. Джерард обещает убить Скотта или сдать его Комиссии, обещает убить всех – и даже Криса. Элиссон ни секунды не сомневается, что Джерард Арджент способен убить собственного сына.

Поэтому завтра она расскажет ему об Артуре, об Имсе Хейле – обо всем, что Джерард пожелает узнать.

– Сегодня полнолуние, – тон Виктории ставит в разговоре точку. – Я не позволю этим животным разгуливать по городу. Ты пойдешь на охоту, Крис, – и если Хейл безумен, ты избавишь нас и город от него.

 

***

 

_4 дня назад, полнолуние…_

 

Имс мечется – сам он уверен, что _просто ходит_ – по гостиничному номеру, и Артур не сводит в него глаз. Сегодня полнолуние. Артур знает, чего Имсу хочется.

Выйти на улицу.

Искупаться в лунном свете.

Сразиться с другим альфой и победить.

Кинуть труп к ногам Артура и подарить ему укус.

Артур против всех и каждого из пунктов. Особенно последнего – он не хочет укус, он не согласен на укус. Никогда не хотел и вряд ли захочет в ближайшем будущем. Артур не любит оборотней, и то, что он влюблен в оборотня и альфу много лет, не меняет его отношения к оборотням в целом.

Но Имс настойчив. Он повторяет свое предложение каждое полнолуние, год за годом – ровно восемьдесят полнолуний, Артур считал, – с тех пор как он стал альфой в грязной подворотне в Эдинбурге и, положив перед Артуром свой подарок, труп предшественника, предложил ему поцелуй и укус. Артур взял подарок и отказался от всего остального. Он не хотел полный рот крови и не хотел _дар_.

Имс, на самом деле, никогда не хотел большую стаю, полную послушных бет. Он одиночка, кочевник, и за прошедшие годы ничего не изменилось. Это просто естественный инстинкт альфы, мучительная тяга к размножению, и Имс с ней успешно борется. Тот самый случай, когда его человеческая и волчья части не находят общего языка. У волка есть семь чистых лицензий, Имс не собирается их заполнять.

Конфликт.

Но оба они – и Артур смеется, понимая, что невольно делит Имса на две части, что глупо – оба они сходятся в одном. Артур. Артур должен быть укушен.

Артур знает, об Имсе ходят слухи – что он не альфа, что он альфа без единой беты, и поэтому слаб, что он сумасшедший, потому что только сумасшедший альфа будет добровольно оставаться один. Что он не способен передавать дар. Все, кто пытались проверить эти слухи на собственном опыте, очень сильно жалели.

Имс альфа, он может заражать людей своей отравой, он не слаб и у него есть бета.

Бета, которая не хочет быть оборотнем.

Каждый день Артур смотрит на Имса и жалеет, что причиняет ему страдания, что отказывает в чем-то, что для Имса важнее всего на свете, что отвергает его с такой жестокостью. И все равно Артур не готов.

Пока не готов.

 

Имс смотрит в окно, щурясь в лунном свете, будто бы греет лицо – скорее всего, так оно и есть, луна ласкает его кожу, и Артуру он кажется обворожительно красивым. Живым, полным сил, волшебным. Артур эгоистичен, он хочет это все только себе – а еще он не хочет проблем, а еще он не доверяет своим родственникам, а сегодня полнолуние – и поэтому он никуда не отпустит Имса.

Секунду спустя они целуются, борода щекочет подбородок и шею, Артур чувствует когти на своей спине, ягодицах, и это только возбуждает его сильнее. Это возбуждает его так, что он едва может соображать.

– Не сдерживай себя, – задыхается он, кусая Имса за подбородок, – ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

Имс знает, чего он хочет, Имс хочет того же, но он никогда не решается сразу. Ничего, Артур знает, что скоро он получит все, что только пожелает. Всегда получает – Артур не привык себе отказывать. Футболка Имса летит на пол, следом отправляется рубашка Артура, они голые в считанные мгновения, и Артур, естественно, снял номер для оборотней и заранее внес залог за возможный ущерб. Самодовольство выветривается из головы Артура вместе с обрывками каких-то мыслей – любых мыслей, – когда его лопатки встречаются с матрасом. Горячее, очень горячее и тяжелое тело придавливает Артура к постели, Имс улыбается – скалится – сверху, Артур чувствует легкий трепет, самый намек на страх, и его захлестывает похотью, нестерпимой тягой отключить разум и полностью погрузиться в ощущения.

Когда Имс целует его – так, будто в любой момент готов отхватить кусок, – Артур ощущает клыки на своих губах, языке. Адреналин оглушает его. Артур знает, что он болен, совершенно пропал, и однажды – возможно, уже сегодня, – все это кончится именно так, как хочет Имс.

Зубы прикусывают его шею, касаются яремной вены, будто примериваются – но все же не прокалывают кожу. Имс стонет, потому что это заводит его сильнее собственно секса, Артур знает. Член Имса еще горячее, чем все остальное тело, он просто обжигающий, и Артур начинает дрожать от предвкушения. Лунный свет врывается в оставленное незашторенным окно, обволакивает Имса, и где-то глубоко внутри него зарождается _жажда_ , потребность в освобождении, которую он из последних сил сдерживает.

Идиот. Как будто он не знает, что нужно Артуру.

– Идиот, – стонет Артур, когда язык – шершавый и влажный – ныряет между его ключиц, проходится по груди, спускается ниже, а потом Артур уже не способен ни на что членораздельное, потому что Имс умеет пользоваться своим языком – боже, как же потрясающе он умеет им пользоваться!

И Артур на самом деле не способен разговаривать, когда ему облизывают и посасывают член, когда эти бритвенно-острые зубы прикусывают чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, когда язык ныряет за яйца и протискивается…

– Хватит, – хрипит Артур, потому что еще немного – и он за себя не отвечает, а хочется полной программы, – Имс, ну давай же, давай, давай!

Имс выпрямляется, нависая над Артуром – и внезапно тяжелеет вдвое, надавливает на грудь – как будто до этого Артур мог дышать, какая ерунда. Артур чувствует под пальцами жесткую шерсть, и его мозг зависает в состоянии полной эйфории.

– Да, – выдыхает он, целуя оскаленную морду – господи, как получилось, что Имс так красив? – чувствуя, как горячее и твердое медленно, но неумолимо протискивается внутрь, и он забыл, какой Имс огромный, а потом Артур просто теряет представления о реальности.

 

Артур чувствует приятное отупение, когда горячий язык тщательно вылизывает его с головы до ног.

– Ты знаешь, что Ариадна уже приезжала в Бикон Хиллз? – шепотом спрашивает Артур. Иногда после секса его тянет поговорить на какие-то странные темы – внезапно всплывшие в голове мысли, работа, лежащий в психушке Кобб. Имс обычно не реагирует – привык.

Вот и сейчас он не отрывается от своего занятия – оно явно увлекает его гораздо больше, чем все Ариадны в мире. Потом огромное, покрытое пушистым мехом тело оборачивается вокруг, и Артур засыпает под низкую, еле заметную вибрацию-рычание.

 

***

 

_Семь лет назад…_

 

Имс знакомится с молоденьким Артуром Арджентом в родном городишке, когда этот сопляк с чего-то вдруг решает предать его справедливому правосудию – в своем лице. Вероятно, возмущение Имса выглядело бы куда убедительнее, если бы он был совершенно невиновен в том, в чем обвинял его Арджент, – но Имс всегда был творческой натурой, не скованной условностями, навязанными социумом и законом. Так он говорил сестре в моменты, когда лишение головы маячило на горизонте с особенной ясностью.

Что-то ему подсказывает, что Артур не впечатлится этими аргументами.

Впрочем, Имс не задерживается, чтобы выслушать обличающую речь до конца – если Арджент так хочет побеседовать, то, наверное, должен был подготовиться к гонкам по ночному лесу?

Артур, воспитанный лично старым психом Арджентом, до чертиков настойчив, и Имс внезапно испытывает непреодолимое желание пожить в Европе. Не то чтобы он боялся какого-то парня, только-только получившего право покупать алкоголь, но…

Имс превосходно проводит время в Лондоне, откуда родом его отец, тусуясь с кучкой таких же придурков – они называют себя Дикая Банда, – и совсем не ждет Артура Арджента, прилипчивого сукиного сына, который совершенно не планирует оставлять Имса в покое.

Он явно не любит, когда его не дослушивают до конца. Какая жалость – ведь Имсу снова приходится быть невежливым.

Только несколько лет спустя Имс начинает подозревать, что в Лондон Артура привела не его великолепная персона, что у этого пронырливого ублюдка могли быть какие-то свои, более важные дела, а визит к Имсу был приятным бонусом, – тогда же Имс сваливает по крышам, впервые за долгое время чувствуя настоящий азарт и какое-то смутное, тревожное чувство в груди.

Через полгода они «случайно» встречаются в Будапеште – Имса пока не тянет заканчивать свое европейское турне – и впервые разговаривают, потому что у Арджента нет пушки. Имс ловит его запах и чувствует себя наркоманом. Он сам не может понять, почему так хочет этого человека – из-за запаха, очевидной недоступности или близкого полнолуния, будоражащего кровь. А может, дело в том, что до этого никто не пытался его убить.

На что списать жадный, плохо скрытый интерес в глазах Арджента, Имс не знает.

Снова убегая, он старается не думать и не анализировать, от кого он бежит. Оставляя подсказки – потому что хочет, чтобы Артур его нашел. А еще Имс впервые в жизни хочет стать альфой.

И все равно это происходит неожиданно. Арджент молодой и наглый, он уверен, что может справиться с одичавшим альфой в одиночку, и на этот раз они в Эдинбурге на их очередном свидании-не свидании, когда вышеупомянутый альфа решает откусить Ардженту голову.

Теперь у Имса есть повод пригласить Артура в ресторан и достойный подарок по случаю.

 

Семья Артура, конечно, не в восторге. Артур порывает с родней моментально и стремительно, будто между ними никогда не было ничего общего, и не возвращается в Бикон Хиллз. Виктория сама его находит, приглашает «предателя» на ужин в людное, шумное заведение, и Имс до сих пор, шесть лет спустя недоумевает, как ей удалось отравить параноидального Артура.

Тогда Имс впервые хочет подарить ему укус. Артур хрипит на больничной койке и обещает вырвать ему печень. Или почки – если Имс бросится вырезать Арджентов подчистую.

 

Еще месяц спустя случается пожар у Хейлов, и Имс с Артуром переезжают в Нью-Йорк. Разделенные сны предоставляют огромные возможности для оборотней – на хороших имитаторов спрос есть всегда. У них появляется имя, потому что Имс гениален, а Артур – лучшее, что может случиться с любой командой. Они так далеки и от оборотней, и от охотников, насколько это возможно, и обоих это полностью устраивает.

Артур не начинает магическим образом любить оборотней – но Артур вообще никого не любит.

Только Имса.

Имс мечтает его укусить.

Но знает, что после этого Артура у него не будет.

 


	3. Chapter 3

__

_3 дня назад…_

 

Ариадна припарковывает свою очаровательную красную машину – почему-то в прокате нашлась только такая, приметная, и Артур наверняка будет недоволен, но что она могла поделать? – на школьной стоянке. Удивительно, как Артуру удалось устроить ее в школу за такой короткий срок, у нее нет никакого педагогического образования, да и с детьми Ариадна никогда не работала.

Она не понимает, зачем ей наблюдать за Стайлзом Стилински. Она не хочет наблюдать за ним так близко. Ариадна _даже не знает_ , зачем Артур пригласил ее для этой работы. Он не сообщил никаких подробностей.

Ариадна очень, очень, очень сильно хочет знать подробности.

Она нервничает. Она уверена в себе, но ей не приходилось работать под прикрытием, да еще рядом с объектом. И вся ситуация беспокоит ее… Все, что касается Стайлза Стилински, беспокоит ее так сильно, что Ариадна хочет плакать.

У нее дрожат руки, это бесит, выводит из себя, и сколько Ариадна ни трет их – пальцы все равно не согреваются, и она уже трижды уронила сегодня свой мобильник – один раз прямо на асфальт. Чем ближе к школе, тем сильнее дрожь. Теперь, на стоянке, она сидит в машине уже пятнадцать минут и все не решается выйти.

Она не должна была брать эту работу. Но и отказаться не могла.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, она достает ключ из замка зажигания, подхватывает с пассажирского сидения свою сумку – и в этот момент что-то с грохотом ударяется об окно. Ариадна взвизгивает, резко оборачиваясь и успевая заметить человека рядом с машиной, в глаза бросается окровавленный отпечаток ладони – и человек падает.

Ариадна пытается прийти в себя и успокоить разбушевавшееся сердце. Нащупывает в сумочке баллончик – Артур запретил ей брать с собой оружие, да она и не умеет им пользоваться. Осторожно приоткрывает дверцу, пытаясь разглядеть в щель, что же произошло снаружи.

От отпечатка вниз по стеклу тянутся медленные красные дорожки.

На асфальте рядом с ее машиной – _и ей теперь придется заплатить за мойку, господи_ , – лежит израненный и окровавленный Дерек Хейл. Он без сознания. И Ариадна совершенно не знает, что ей с ним делать.

 

***

 

_3 дня назад…_

 

Дерек кипит. Он старается сдерживаться, он благодарит свой якорь – сейчас ярость только сильнее привязывает его к реальности, не дает утратить контроль. Но сегодняшнее полнолуние стало последней каплей, той самой соломинкой, переломившей спину его поистине бесконечному терпению. Он больше не может выносить, что на своей собственной территории, на земле своей стаи он чувствует себя заложником, преступником.

Когда случилось то, что… случилось с Кейт, – Дерек не винил всех Арджентов в произошедшем. Он ненавидел их – ненавидел сильнее, чем что-либо на этом свете, и сейчас ненавидит, – но никогда не собирался вырезать всю их семью. Когда Виктория Арджент пыталась отравить его бету – что ж, Скотт у многих вызывал подобные желания. Когда Элиссон Арджент стреляла в него и Маккола – Дерек не удивлялся, Кейт любому запудрит мозги, куда там сопротивляться семнадцатилетней девочке?

Когда Джерард Арджент похищает Эрику, и Бойда, и Стайлза, Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, они _все одинаковые_. Взрослые, дети, мужчины, женщины: все Ардженты – помешанные на убийствах психопаты. Возможно, думает Дерек, _возможно_ , мир заслуживает того, чтобы в нем не было Арджентов.

Он отгоняет эту мысль.  Но мысль, однажды поселившись, не желает так просто растворяться в небытии.

Прошедший месяц истощает Дерека, и его нервы натянуты до предела. Старый Арджент, Маккол, болезнь Стайлза, выскакивающие, как черти из табакерки, одичавшие омеги – и Дерек почти уже начал подозревать Имса, хотя, конечно, это звучит как бред.

Но в жизни Дерека постоянно происходят вещи, которые звучат как бред.

 

Он думает, имеет ли право признаться хотя бы себе: он устал, ему больно, он боится?

Он думает – наверное, нет.

 

Питер и Имс сидят за столом и разглядывают осколки разрывной пули, извлеченной из Дерека – они сейчас удивительно похожи со своими сосредоточенными, замкнутыми лицами.

Дерек разглядывает потолок, вспоминая, куда положил план.

План дома Арджентов.

– Крис охотился один? – нарушает тишину Питер.

Дерек пожимает плечами, потом все же говорит:

– С двумя подручными.

– Может быть, сообщим в полицию? – с сомнением предлагает Имс. Дерек знает, что Имс – не сторонник сотрудничества с полицией. – Крис зашел слишком далеко.

Будто прежде Крис соблюдал границы.

Имс – еще один источник раздражения Дерека. Любая ошибка и неприятность разрастается до гигантских размеров, когда рядом маячит другой альфа, а ошибки и неприятности Дерека даже в лучшие времена не назвать маленькими. Половину времени ему хочется прогнать Имса. А вторую половину – перегрызть ему горло.

Дерек чувствует, что он на грани.

– Полиция спросит, почему я не сдал омегу Комиссии, – говорит Дерек вместо того, чтобы совершать необдуманные и импульсивные телодвижения.

Имс смотрит на него насмешливо. «И почему же ты не сдал омегу Комиссии?», спрашивает его взгляд. Дерек не рычит – и немного гордится своим самоконтролем. Эта девушка, Ариадна, позвонила именно Имсу, и именно Имс забрал умирающего Дерека из чужой машины и позвал Питера.

Дерек не рад видеть их обоих. Особенно когда он слаб. Но диван под спиной мягкий, боль притупилась, туман в голове немного развеялся – и поэтому Дерек бесится лежа и молча. Он пока не хочет вставать.

Телефон в кармане джинсов деликатно тренькает, Питер и Имс синхронно вздрагивают, будто задумались слишком глубоко. Дерек вытаскивает трубку и подносит телефон к лицу. И теперь оба смотрят на него гораздо внимательнее, чем прежде, – еще бы, Дерек уверен, его сердце прыгает, как мячик, он почти чувствует, как оно бьется о ребра.

Звонит Стайлз.

Это неожиданный подарок в такой ужасный день – Дерек даже не уверен, что заслужил подарки. Он налетел на пулю, как дурак.

– Алло, – говорит он, поднося трубку к уху.

– Привет, – отвечает Стайлз. Его голос напряжен, но он держится.

Дерек закрывает глаза.

 

***

 

_3 дня назад…_

 

Стайлз приходит в школу после обеда, чтобы не наткнуться на Скотта. Он отчего-то уверен, что, несмотря на все уговоры, Скотт не захочет держаться на расстоянии – Скотт всегда делает только то, что считает нужным. А Стайлз вовсе не уверен, что паническая атака на людях укрепит его мужество и самооценку.

Честно говоря, он даже не уверен, что готов вылезти из своего убежища. Но он хочет попробовать.

К тому же, сообщение Эрики о новой учительнице заинтриговало его. Взволновало. Многие пялятся на Дерека – там есть, на что посмотреть, – но сейчас Стайлз чувствует себя по-настоящему шатко. Никто не захочет терпеть сумасшедшего бесконечно. Стайлз даже не знает, пройдет ли когда-нибудь его безумие. Они разговаривали утром, Дерек звучал усталым и почти нездоровым, а Стайлз так и не набрался мужества, чтобы спросить, что случилось и случилось ли. Он не уверен, что готов выслушать ответ.

Скоро, очень скоро Дерек поймет, что зря тратит время, и пойдет дальше. Стайлз ждет и боится этого дня.

 

Который не за горами, с горечью думает он,  заглядывая в окошко учительской. Дерек – само очарование, он улыбается ангельской улыбкой, и на Стайлза привычно уже накатывает ледяная волна страха, а следом – обжигающе горячая волна ревности. Учительница – крошечная милая брюнетка – хлопает на Дерека своими шоколадными глазами, и Стайлзу хочется проткнуть ее указкой и спрятать труп в шкаф с пособиями.

Он сам удивляется своим бурным эмоциям. Может, дело в тактильном голоде – когда Стайлз закрывает глаза и не смотрит на Дерека, не смотрит на _свой страх_ , все, чего он хочет – броситься вперед и прижаться всем телом. Это как ломка, почти невозможно терпеть. Но когда он открывает глаза, то видит кукольное личико брюнетки, и ему кажется, он уже видел ее.

Но не может вспомнить, где.

Это странное чувство, как ложное воспоминание или полузабытый сон, и Стайлз тщетно пытается понять, не ревность ли говорит в нем, затмевая доводы рассудка?

В этот момент Дерек поднимает лицо и смотрит прямо на него.

Стайлз поспешно отворачивается – так поспешно, что едва не путается в ногах и не падает, и, серьезно, почему с ним это постоянно происходит? – и с удивлением видит Элиссон в боковом коридоре. Скотт на тренировке по лакроссу, Элиссон совершенно нечего делать тут, рядом с учительской, но она тут. Стайлз несколько секунд думает, что она пришла принести какую-нибудь тетрадь или задать кому-нибудь из преподавателей вопрос, но Элиссон не двигается. Она с напряженным, жадным вниманием следит за Дереком и учительницей.

И Стайлз ни секунду не верит, что она внезапно влюбилась в Дерека и ревнует, как он. Интерес Элиссон к оборотням чаще всего имеет совсем другой характер.

 

Он подстерегает Элиссон после уроков на стоянке, стратегически загораживая дверцу со стороны водительского сидения. Элиссон делает вид, что сама остановилась поболтать – она знает, что Стайлз – не Скотт, он не будет слушать ее распоряжений.

– Не говори, что Джерард приказал тебе следить за Дереком, – говорит он.

И он шутит, он может поклясться, что шутит – потому что ничего подобного ему и с голову не приходило, просто в последнее время у него туго с улыбками и веселым тоном, и, наверное, это прозвучало совсем не как шутка.

Определенно не как шутка, потому что Элиссон кивает.

– Да, – просто говорит она.

Стайлз не верит ушам своим, глазам своим, он сам себе не верит, мир заметно покачивается, оборачиваясь вокруг него раз, другой – а он все еще стоит и смотрит.

– Как ты можешь все еще помогать ему – после того, что он со всеми нами сделал? Он же угрожал убить твоего отца, – для Стайлза это что-то запредельное, и он даже не пытается скрыть шок в своем голосе. Предать семью, родителей, шпионить за ними для убийцы, сумасшедшего маньяка – он совсем пропустил момент, когда из доброй, нежной, красивой Элиссон выросла очередная сука Арджент.

Это ужасная мысль.

Элиссон вдруг срывается, и слова льются из нее потоком. О том, что у нее нет выхода, что Джерард угрожает убить Скотта – или сдать Комиссии, а Скотт не хочет в стаю Дерека, и она боится, боится, _боится_ за него. О том, как она устала от этих шпионских игр, что она не собиралась, что ее обманули, что она просто хотела быть сильной.

Стайлз думает, так говорят все проигравшие. Игры нравились Элиссон куда больше, когда другие игроки были на шаг-другой позади. Или связаны.

– Джерард обещал, что возьмет Скотта в свою стаю, но я ему не верю! И я не знаю, как убедить Скотта, ты же знаешь его – и его упрямство. Ради меня он согласится, а потом снова придумает какой-нибудь дурацкий план. Джерард безжалостен, у него нет сердца, он не будет давать Скотту последний шанс, даже если я буду валяться у него в ногах.

Стайлз спокоен, как стеклянная статуя. Если Элиссон хочет выговориться, если считает, что он ее поймет – он выслушает до конца. Он получше многих знает, как отравляют переполняющие и забродившие мысли и слова. Он понимает Элиссон.

Это не значит, что ему ее жалко.

– Он думает, Дерек сорвется из-за этих омег, которых его подручные отлавливают по всему штату… – выдает она.

И, кажется, наконец понимает, что сболтнула лишнего. Стайлз видит, как лихорадочно мечутся ее мысли: промолчать, придумать убедительную ложь, попробовать уговорить, запугать…

Элиссон милая девушка, но она истинная дочь своего семейства, сейчас Стайлз это видит. Он с удивляющей самого себя отстраненностью прикидывает, сколько еще продлится ее любовь со Скоттом – пока она не вспомнит, что _животных_ нужно держать на коротком поводке.

– Твои родители пытаются развязать войну? – спрашивает он и делает шаг вперед.

Что-то в его лице заставляет Элиссон отступить – самую малость, еле заметно, но все же отступить.

– Мои родители тут не при чем, – горько произносит она. – Отец слеп, а мама слишком погружена в свою ненависть.

И, оттолкнув Стайлза плечом, она дергает дверцу машины за ручку. Стайлз и не думает ей мешать – он не исцеляется так быстро, как те, кого Элиссон привыкла резать ножами.

– Погоди, – зовет он, когда она уже забирается внутрь.

В глазах Элиссон – смесь гнева, тревоги и кислой детской обиды. Иногда Стайлз думает – она просто ребенок, которому дали оружие и разрешили стрелять по тарелочкам, который не понимает, почему тарелочки плачут.

– Не вмешивай в это Скотта, – просит он, потому что его требований Элиссон не станет слушать, – не впутывай в это Скотта. Ты же знаешь, он не выберется.

Элиссон замирает на миг, медленно, прерывисто выдыхает воздух – оказывается, она задерживала дыхание – и коротко кивает.

Стайлз смотрит вслед ее машине. Потом считает до десяти и в обратном порядке и достает телефон. Ему страшно, но война, которую собирается устроить Джерард Арджент, оживший покойник, гораздо страшнее. Они разговаривали всего несколько часов назад, и теперь звонок дается Стайлзу легче.

А еще он действительно хочет узнать, что связывает Дерека и новую учительницу.

– Алло, – шепчет он в трубку, и, несмотря на страх, ему хочется помолчать – редкое дело – и просто послушать голос Дерека. Но новости слишком важны. – Это Джерард Арджент выпускает диких. Он жив. И, – Стайлз колеблется, – Элиссон помогает ему. Крис и Виктория не в курсе.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Дерек – и сообщает, как незначительный пустяк: – Крис подстрелил меня.

И вот теперь мир не просто крутится, и, видимо, паническая атака на этот раз наступит не от голоса Дерека, а от того, что он – идиот такой – говорит.

– Ты ранен? – в конце концов умудряется выдавить Стайлз – хотя он уверен, что его голосовые связки просто не могут работать.

– Все хорошо, – поспешно говорит Дерек, потому что до него, кажется, стало что-то доходить. – Все хорошо.

Стайлз не думает, что все хорошо. Но в его положении стоит довольствоваться малым. Медленно подойдя к своему джипу, он забирается на переднее сидение и откидывается назад.

– Давай просто поговорим? – предлагает он.

 

***

 

_2 дня назад…_

 

Артур знает, что Ариадна замешана в этом деле. Он мог бы назвать это интуицией, шестым чувством, но на самом деле у Артура нет никакого шестого чувства. Он не видит вещих снов, не испытывает внезапных озарений, не читает тайных знаков – он вспоминает и анализирует.

Домики во сне Стайлза – эти домики из Бикон Хиллз. А вот ставни на окнах в Калифорнии не частое дело, ставни Артур видел и сфотографировал в пригороде Белграда, а потом показал фото Коббу в качестве исходников для макета. Кобб использовал их один раз и забыл, но потом он отдал фото Ариадне.

Ариадне нравились эти ставни.

Он не понимает, как можно быть такой небрежной. Как можно оставлять столь явные следы своего пребывания. Он всегда говорил, что хороший архитектор не оставляет _подписи_ , только амбициозные новички стремятся оповестить весь мир о своем существовании.

Амбициозные новички, очень быстро превращающиеся в мертвых новичков. Он находит информацию о ее поездке в Бикон Хиллз с вызывающей отвращение скоростью.

Артур разочарован. У него были планы на Ариадну. Он думал, она вполне может стать по-настоящему хорошим архитектором – им с Имсом нужен архитектор. Теперь Артур колеблется.

Впрочем, Артур никогда не колеблется долго, и он уверен, что примет решение еще до окончания дела. А пока же дело – приоритет, и Артур думает, непрерывно думает, как можно помочь Стайлзу Стилински. Если ему внедрили идею, то ее нужно найти и извлечь, но сделать это в одиночку Артуру не по силам. Он всерьез задумывается о привлечении сторонней команды, в которой не будет оборотней, но пока откладывает эту мысль.

Это семейное дело, личное дело.

 

– Может быть, сделать ту пыточную камеру, куда его засунул старик? – предлагает Имс. – Его похитили с игры, а во сне на нем была лакроссная форма. Это явно связано.

В его голосе отвращение, и Артур старается не принимать его на свой счет. Имс ненавидит всех Арджентов – всех, кроме Артура. Его было трудно уговорить не пытаться убить Викторию.

Артур до сих пор не знает до конца, зачем он уговаривал. Боялся ли за сестру – потому что Виктория не всегда была сумасшедшей, боялся ли за Имса – потому что вендетта Арджентов обычно заканчивалась плохо для оборотней? Или Артур просто хотел больше не иметь к этому никакого отношения?

К сожалению, _это_ продолжало иметь отношение к Артуру.

– Ты изобразишь Джерарда, – быстро говорит он, чтобы мысли вернулись к работе, а не к сомнительным тревогам о вечной вражде их семей. – И мы возьмем с собой Ариадну.

– И посмотрим, куда мальчик нас приведет, – заканчивает Имс. Потому что он понимает Артура с полуслова, с полувздоха.

Артур думает. То, что они собираются сделать, жестоко – и вполне может навредить больному разуму еще больше. Но это может сработать.

Артур не отвергает планы, которые могут сработать.

– Да, – говорит он.

 

***

 

Стайлз лежит на полу и дрожит. Он чувствует себя разбитым, сломанным. Пустым местом.

Он знает, что не герой, не храбрец, что слабее большинства своих друзей, что никого не может защитить – он свыкся с мыслями о собственной _неполноценности_ – не то чтобы ему хотелось исправить это с помощью укуса, нет уж, спасибо, укус еще никого не сделал сильным. Но сейчас, в этой камере стены и потолок надвигаются на Стайлза, как тесные внутренности гроба.

Он не думает, что за ним кто-нибудь придет.

Он не ошибается.

Время течет, как бесконечный поток, – а потом возвращается Джерард Арджент, и Стайлз даже не пытается сопротивляться, когда его ставят на ноги. Избитое тело болит просто ужасно, но даже это сейчас не способно вывести его из оцепенения.

– Иди, – говорит старик, толкая его к двери, которую Стайлз до этого не замечал.

И Стайлз вдруг оживает. Он не хочет туда идти, он так сильно этого не хочет, что готов цепляться пальцами за пол и громко, бездумно и бессловесно кричать. Но Джерард тащит его вперед с удивительной для человека силой, Стайлз мельком успевает заметить, что в камере есть еще один человек – женщина, – и ее белое лицо отпечатывается на его сетчатке. А потом дверь открывается, и Джерард вталкивает его внутрь.

Стайлз спотыкается обо что-то, с трудом удерживает равновесие и замирает, как кролик перед летящей на всей скорости газонокосилкой. Резко, с всхлипом вдыхает – и его нос, рот, горло, легкие заполняет липкий, тяжелый, омерзительный запах.

Стайлз видел слишком много ран, чтобы не узнать кровь.

– Нет, – шепчет он прерывающимся голосом, – нет-нет-нет…

Глаза привыкают к полумраку, и Стайлз наконец-то видит, обо что он споткнулся. Это Скотт – когда-то был. От него осталось не так уж много, чтобы опознать. Стайлз не знает, как Мелисса это переживет – и не знает, как это переживет он сам.

– Скотт, – зовет Стайлз, зная, что Скотт не ответит – его раны за гранью исцеления.

Стайлз знает, что будет дальше. Он перешагивает через Скотта, обходит Эрику и Айзека, на секунду склоняется над Корой, потому что она выглядит довольно невредимой, но нет, нет, конечно, тут нет выживших, Арджент привел его в морг, на бойню…

Арджент стоит в дверях с совершенно пустым лицом и не пытается войти внутрь, а Стайлз все тянет, не смея поднять взгляда и повернуться туда, где притаилось самое страшное.

И, конечно же, Дерек ждет его и никуда не собирается уходить.

Стайлз думает, что раны выглядят не такими уж страшными, что Дерек исцелялся и от худшего, что всегда есть надежда… Он проводит ладонью по лицу Дерека, прижимается щекой к его щеке. Кожа настолько холодная, что Стайлз понимает – Дерек мертв уже давно.

Стайлзу кажется, он в аду.

– Нет! – кричит он так громко, что потолок внезапно трескается и разваливается, чудом не задавив его обломками.

Наверху чистое небо – черное, покрытое мелкими звездочками. Стайлзу нужна луна, срочно, срочно нужна луна, и он готов разодрать это небо и достать луну силой.

– Стой! – командует Джерард Арджент, но Стайлз не слушает, не замечает, как рука хватает его за предплечье – все это второстепенно.

Потому что над его головой взмывает сияющий белый шар.

Джерард воет и падает на четвереньки, обращаясь – сразу в альфа-форму, и тела вокруг медленно, но неумолимо превращаются в волков. Только Дерек остается неподвижным и неизменным. Стайлз плачет, обнимая труп и не обращая внимания на рычание единственного живого оборотня.

Ничего не вышло, фокус не сработал, единственная доступная Стайлзу магия оказалась бесполезна.

– Я просто хотел тебя защитить, – оправдывается Стайлз, – мне просто было страшно.

А потом что-то наваливается сзади, вдавливая его в тело Дерека, и все меркнет.

 

***

 

Стайлза рвет прямо на пол, Артур чертовски бледен, Ариадна съежилась в своем кресле, а Дерек – совершенно точно – хочет разорвать Имса на куски.

Имс не любит испытывать стыд. А тем более извиняться. Но он не пытает людей без крайней на то необходимости, а то, что он сделал со Стайлзом, иначе как пытками не назовешь.

– Прости, – искренне говорит он, – я и предположить не мог, _что_ там окажется.

Дерек сверкает глазами, но агрессии не случается – именно в этот момент Стайлз выпрямляется, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и смотрит на Имса так, будто может голыми руками удавить взрослого альфу.

– Ты, – шипит он, для верности тыкая вперед пальцем, – ты оборотень! А ты! – теперь он поворачивается к Дереку, и Имс в этот момент очень уважает племянника – тот не отстраняется и не закрывает голову руками, хотя наверняка испуган, – ты обманул меня! Притащил оборотня – где ты его взял вообще, что это за оборотнический психолог?..

– Это мой дядя, – негромко отвечает Дерек.

И Стайлз дает ему в челюсть. Чтобы тут же с воплем схватиться за руку, прижимая ее к груди.

– Стайлз? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Дерек, наклоняясь к нему, почти обвивая своим покровительственным, заботливым участием, и Имсу смешно и грустно смотреть на все это и немного жалко Дерека с его щенячьей влюбленностью и тревогой, которую можно потрогать.

Стайлз грубо отталкивает его – ярость схлынула, и он снова испуган, – забирается в кресло с ногами, обнимая себя, дрожа так сильно, что кресло ходит ходуном. Он выглядит совсем больным.

– Что там было? – требовательно спрашивает Дерек, и это как раз то, о чем Имсу совсем не хочется говорить.

К счастью, Артур более хладнокровен.

– Мы смогли найти идею, – почти спокойно говорит он, – Стайлз сам ее нашел. Источник страха – как видишь, ему уже лучше.

Стайлз издает какой-то невнятный звук, который сошел бы за смешок при иных обстоятельствах – и в другой компании. Он явно не считает, что ему лучше. Артур поднимается, роется в своей сумке и достает упаковку ампул и шприц. Все это он демонстрирует Стайлзу.

– Простое успокоительное, ты наверняка знаешь этот препарат.

Стайлз придирчиво изучает упаковку – кажется, он верит, что они способны подменить лекарство в запаянных ампулах. Он прав, конечно.

Но сейчас в ампулах действительно успокоительное, и укол Стайлзу делает Дерек – Имс впечатлен, урожденные оборотни – такие, как они, – редко умеют обращаться с медицинскими приборами. Стайлз все еще боится Дерека, но остальным он не доверяет сильнее.

– На самом деле, Стайлз боялся не оборотней, – продолжает Артур. Он уже вполне пришел в себя и теперь деловито и сдержанно пересказывает клиенту результаты операции – так, как делал десятки раз. Имс хотел бы сказать то же самое о себе, но вонь отчаяния и боли заглушает все другие запахи в комнате, проникает в поры, и сердце Дерека бьется слишком быстро – недостаточно быстро, чтобы обратиться, но близко к тому. Имс нервничает, когда рядом не совсем вменяемый альфа, и ему не особенно нравится, когда его родственники страдают, – он боялся _за_ оборотней – своих знакомых оборотней, конечно. Просто он забыл.

Он явно не собирается рассказывать подробности того, что оказалось спрятано на дне разума Стайлза, и Имс одобрительно кивает. Либо Дереку расскажет Стайлз, либо не расскажет – и последний вариант нравится Имсу больше. Дерек и его комплекс защитника не созданы для подобной информации.

Дерек, кажется, понимает, о чем он думает – и зло щурится. Сказать он ничего не успевает, потому что в этот момент Артур резко поворачивается к Ариадне.

– Как ты могла? – спрашивает он, и его голос режет, как нож инквизиции. Он и с более крепких снимал кожу. – Не могу поверить, что ты согласилась участвовать в чем-то подобном.

– Это ты, – внезапно говорит Стайлз, и его голос – твердый и уверенный, на миг перекрывает все остальные звуки в комнате. – Это ты там была. Я знал, что где-то тебя видел, что это не просто ревность!

– Ревность? – с недоумением спрашивает Дерек, и Имсу хочется дать ему подзатыльник – в надежде, что это хоть немного улучшит его романтические навыки.

Стайлз краснеет – ярко и стремительно, как все люди с очень светлой кожей, – но не отвлекается на вопрос.

– Я не ошибся, – настойчиво говорит он, и в его взгляде на Ариадну сквозит ненависть. Имс отчего-то верит, что этот мальчик способен отомстить.

– Я не знала, что клиент хочет навредить ему, – говорит Ариадна. Она смотрит только на Артура. – Он сказал, что хочет кое-что узнать. Ему не требовалось ничего, кроме макета.

– И макет тюрьмы тебя не смутил, – холодно произносит Артур.

Ариадна опускает взгляд, разглядывая серый линолеум с преувеличенным вниманием.

– Ты делал и более зловещие макеты, – упрямо говорит она.

– Я узнавал у людей информацию без пыток, – Артур подходит к ней вплотную, заставляя задирать голову, и Имс пристально следит за Дереком, потому что Дерек не дурак, и именно в этот момент он складывает куски информации в одну стройную картинку – картинку, закономерно ведущую к кровопролитию. Имс считает, городской госпиталь для этого не лучшее место – в конце концов, у Дерека есть кусок заповедника. – Ты отчего-то решила, что справишься сама – влезешь к человеку в голову, ничего о нем не зная, не собрав информацию, без извлекателя, без координатора. Построишь пыточную камеру, завалишь ее трупами, – Дерек дергается вперед, и Имс напрягается, готовый ко всему, – это, по-твоему, профессиональная работа? Я этому тебя учил?

Ариадна неожиданно вспыхивает, наклоняясь вперед и источая гнев, как зловонные духи.

– Он сказал, это поможет мальчику избавиться от дурной компании, – Ариадна, кажется, сама верит в свои слова. – И я не могла тебе позвонить, потому что ты привел бы Имса!

Артур недоуменно хмурится и на мгновение даже перестает выглядеть угрожающим. Он не замечал того, что Имс знал с самого начала.

– И что?

– Я знаю про Мол, – выпаливает Ариадна. – Знаю, что он с ней сделал. Знаю, что вы, _оборотни_ , делаете!

Имс шагает вперед прежде, чем понимает, что двигается. Его якорь гудит и ходит ходуном, царапая внутренности острыми крючьями, цепляясь за живое.

Дерек просто рычит.

– Ариадна, – говорит Артур, и Имс скалится, чувствуя, как волоски дыбом встают на руках и затылке, разъяренный, что у него на пути появилось препятствие, – и тут же отшатывается назад, потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах он не поднимет руку на Артура, – Ариадна, – повторяет Артур жестко, тоном, не предполагающим даже намека на возражения, – поезжай в свою квартиру и жди моего звонка. Сейчас тебе лучше уйти отсюда. Быстро! – повышает голос он, когда Ариадна не сразу реагирует.

Имс вздрагивает от резкого звука – и видит, как Дерек вздрагивает тоже, и понимает вдруг с кровавой отчетливостью хищника, что секунду спустя они подерутся из-за общей добычи, которую уж точно ни один не захочет уступить.

Ариадна, кажется, соображает, чем ей грозят колебания, и выбегает из кабинета быстро, как испуганная перепелка. Дверь деликатно хлопает, и все, что слышится теперь в помещении – тяжелое дыхание Стайлза.

– Я отвезу тебя домой, – говорит Дерек через какое-то время.

Стайлз оживает и пытается выбраться из кресла.

– Я сам доберусь, – огрызается он, – мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Но, сделав пару шагов, он явно осознает свою ошибку – и оборачивается к Дереку, глядя вопросительно и в то же время с вызовом, и так явно борется со своими страхами, что на это больно смотреть. Дерек моментально оказывается рядом, и Имс может поклясться, что видит, как он виляет хвостом.

Он явно надеется на прощение.

Имс ни на секунду не думает, что Дерек забыл про Ариадну.

– Поедем в гостиницу? – устало предлагает Артур, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

Имс кивает. Он на взводе, он не хочет в гостиницу – он хочет обратиться и побегать, поохотиться, наорать на кого-нибудь – но Артур не лучший претендент на эту роль, Имс знает по опыту. Слова Ариадны неожиданно больно задели: сомнения в его статусе, способности позаботиться о бетах, о стае – все это дергает за те струны его души, которые Имс обычно старается не трогать.

Мол – одна из самых больших ошибок в его жизни. Ее не нужно было обращать – или нужно было обращать гораздо раньше. Когда она начала свое стремительное падение в пучины безумия, Имс уступил уговорам и мольбам Дома. Это единственный шанс, твердил Кобб, это может помочь, от нее все отказались. Не дай ей погибнуть, помоги, будь _человеком_.

Мол выпрыгнула из окна, и Имс до сих пор вспоминает с содроганием чудовищную боль, которую он испытал в тот момент. Беты делают альфу сильнее, но они же – его самая большая слабость. Имс знал, что безумие не лечится укусом, и его надежда на чудо разбилась об асфальт под окнами отеля «Риц».

Кобб до сих пор винит в смерти Мол Имса, а не внедрение, которое ей сделал. Кобб винит Имса, а Артур – Артур говорит, что нет. Но Имсу кажется, Артур в глубине души упрекает его за неудачу, разделяет обвинения Кобба.

В конце концов, Артур отказывается от укуса.

Отвергает его.

– О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, – Имс выныривает из мыслей, когда пальцы Артура зарываются в волосы на его затылке, успокаивая и в то же время привлекая внимание, – прекрати это. Мы едем в гостиницу.

 

***

 

Ариадна дергается, но Элиссон Арджент заламывает ей руки, как профессиональный полицейский, и Ариадна замирает – потому что ей кажется, Элиссон не остановится перед переломом.

– Рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение, мисс Салливан, – с отвратительной, слащавой любезностью говорит Джерард Арджент, – у вас это заняло много времени.

Он выглядит плохо – гораздо хуже, чем в прошлый раз, когда Ариадна имела глупость согласиться на него работать. Теперь он прикован к инвалидной коляске, высох, как мумия, и кожа жутко облегает череп, как у мертвеца. Когда он говорит, тонкие губы обнажают желтые зубы, будто в любой момент Джерард Арджент готов вскочить и начать рвать ее на куски.

– Вашей внучке трудно отказать, – с неубедительным сарказмом огрызается Ариадна.

– Верно, – Джерард кивает, точно услышал приятный комплимент – и обращается к Элиссон: – Дорогая, отпусти нашу гостью. Она может решить, что мы плохие хозяева.

И наконец-то Ариадна может дышать.

– Что вам нужно? – спрашивает она. Потому что понятно, что это не визит вежливости.

– Информация, – с готовностью сообщает старик, и в его голосе столько уверенности, что Ариадна не сомневается – он намерен получить желаемое любой ценой. – Давайте поговорим о моем _приемном сыне_ и его ручном хищнике. А потом – потом, когда мы все обсудим, – вы позвоните Артуру и пригласите побеседовать наедине. Как вам такой план?

– Я не… – начинает Ариадна, но в этот момент к ее лицу прижимается лезвие ножа, вынуждая замолчать.

– Ты да, – мертвым голосом произносит Элиссон Арджент.

И Ариадна да.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Стайлза хватают и засовывают во внезапно остановившуюся рядом машину, он совсем не удивляется. Чему тут удивляться – в его жизни подобные вещи происходят гораздо чаще, чем об этом прилично говорить. Так что он не удивляется – но сожалеет.

Сожалеет, что убедил – заставил – Дерека уйти домой, а тот чувствовал себя таким виноватым, что не посмел ослушаться.

Сожалеет, что решил прогуляться до круглосуточного магазина на бензоколонке и купить себе чипсов – нужно было слушаться собственных советов, чипсы определенно вредны для здоровья.

Сожалеет, что, заметив подозрительную машину, не послушался предчувствия и не убежал.

Последний год его жизни просто выставка-продажа достойных поводов для сожаления.

– Если вы собираетесь получить за меня выкуп, ребята, – быстро говорит он, когда с двух сторон его подпирают молчаливые здоровяки, – то не хочу вас разочаровывать, но мой отец еще и доплатит, чтобы меня подольше не возвращали. Блин, я чувствую себя кинозвездой, или наследником гигантской корпорации, или…

– Заткнись, – говорит один из здоровяков, левый.

– Я всегда много разговариваю, когда нервничаю, – доверительно отвечает Стайлз. Он пытается запомнить дорогу – и со страхом понимает, что ему никто не собирается мешать. Ни мешка на голову, ни завязанных глаз – и это очень, _очень_ плохой знак, – а сейчас я нервничаю, и еще как нервничаю, чуваки.

Они его игнорируют.

Машина едет все дальше и дальше в пригороды, пересекает заброшенную железную дорогу  и углубляется в темные промышленные территории. Обстановка довольно зловещая, да и вообще Стайлзу расклад не кажется внушающим оптимизм. Еще хуже становится, когда машина заезжает в огромный заброшенный сарай, или склад, или амбар – Стайлз не в курсе, для чего раньше было предназначено это помещение. Теперь в нем явно планируется кровавая сцена.

Потому что на небольшом возвышении, на которое ведут проржавевшие металлические ступеньки, восседает – как король на троне – Джерард Арджент в инвалидной коляске. Стайлз думает о ступеньках – потому что совершенно непонятно, как старик забрался туда на колесах, – чтобы не думать об ожившем кошмаре.

– Привет, – непринужденно здоровается он, – рад вас видеть в добром здравии. Хотя нет, не рад – надеюсь, это звучит не слишком грубо? Но родители учили меня не врать, не то чтобы я часто следую их советам…

– Заткнись! – один из бугаев, на этот раз правый, хлопает Стайлза между лопаток, и тот давится воздухом.

– Все так же разговорчив, – с мягким отеческим упреком говорит Джерард – его голос как карканье старой, больной всеми болезнями вороны, и Стайлзу кажется, что это довольно символично, – отведите его к остальным.

– К остальным? – спрашивает Стайлз, пока его волокут в заднюю часть сарая. Выкручивается из мертвой хватки одного из быков, оборачиваясь к Джерарду, – к каким это остальным?

Кого еще схватил старый ублюдок? Скотта, отца, Дерека?

Но, конечно, Стайлзу никто не отвечает.

Впрочем, в тревожном неведении он пребывает недолго: за дверью в дальнем конце сарая оказывается темный коридор, перегороженный ржавыми листами гофрированного железа, коридор изгибается несколько раз, расходится на два и снова сходится и заканчивается еще одной дверью.

Один из сопровождающих отпирает дверь, второй изо всех сил толкает Стайлза, и тот летит внутрь, мешком падая на землю и ударяясь так сильно, что из глаз брызжут слезы.

– Отпустите нас! – требует знакомый женский голос.

Дверь хлопает.

Со стоном Стайлз поднимается на колени и оглядывается. Он действительно не единственный пленник.

У стены прямо на полу – стульев или скамеек тут нет, – сидит Артур Арджент, связанный так, что едва может шевелиться. Под глазом у него синяк, губы разбиты, но в остальном он выглядит вполне бодрым и очень злым.

В дальнем от него углу сжалась в комочек Ариадна, и сейчас Стайлз не может винить ее в том, что она не развязала Артура. Вздохнув – почему это всегда его почетное право, лезть руками во все потенциально опасное? – Стайлз подползает к нему и начинает дергать веревки.

– Картишки есть? – спрашивает он.

– Можем поиграть в города, – сквозь зубы отвечает Артур.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Осуиго, – предлагает он.

– Окснард, – не задумываясь, отвечает Артур.

Ариадна шмыгает носом и угрюмо говорит:

– Девенпорт.

 

***

 

Скотт чувствует, как начинает теряться. Что-то упускать. _Все_ упускать. Какие-то события происходят рядом с ним, вокруг него – а он как будто в вакууме, может только строить предположения – всегда неправильные. Стайлз избегает его – это больнее всего, – Дерек, раньше готовый принять в свою стаю (и Скотт не хочет, но дело же не в этом), теперь не находит времени даже поговорить – о важных для Скотта вещах вроде контроля, якоря, полнолуния. _Стайлза_. Айзек вежлив, как шапочный знакомый, но не более того, а Эрика, у которой не находится на Скотта даже агрессивности, тревожит.

Новый альфа обедает в кафе рядом с больницей то с Дереком, то с Питером, то с ними обоими. Иногда к ним присоединяется Артур Арджент – чокнутый брат чокнутой Виктории, – и удивительно, что оборотни в его присутствии не теряют аппетит. Скотт до сих пор не знает, что этот Имс делает в городе. Единственный раз, когда он пытался подстеречь его и спросить, Имс Хейл сказал, что не обсуждает свои планы с омегами.

До сих пор от одной мысли об этом унизительном случае у Скотта вылезают когти.

 

Элиссон ему лжет.

 

Когда Скотт замечает это впервые, он не верит своим ушам. Ее сердце не могло дрогнуть, это обман слуха, или где-то что-то упало, или плод его воображения.

Он привык ко лжи матери («Конечно, я больше не вижусь с Питером Хейлом, ты что»), и Стайлза («Все в порядке, Скотт, все в порядке»), и Джексона («Не думаю, что захочу присоединиться к стае Хейла»), и Айзека («Конечно, мы все еще друзья»), но Элиссон?

Это просто невозможно.

 

Скотт думает, что ему не так уж и нравится быть одному.

 

Элиссон звонит ночью, ее голос дрожит от волнения, когда она говорит, что Скотт немедленно должен приехать.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Скотт, прижимая трубку к уху и прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь влезть в джинсы. – Ты в опасности?

Элиссон смеется – громко и надрывно, будто у нее истерика.

– Нет, – резко говорит она. Точно не верит, что, будь она в опасности, Скотт смог бы что-то сделать, – но если ты хочешь помочь Стайлзу, то поторопись.

На имени Стайлза Скотт вздрагивает – и снова, когда понимает, кого ему так напоминают жесткие, бескомпромиссные нотки в голосе Элиссон.

Кейт.

Викторию.

Артура.

_Джерарда._

 

Он все пытается понять, когда и откуда между ним и Элиссон пролегла эта борозда? И почему она становится все шире?

 

– Что со Стайлзом? – требует он, просто хватая футболку – потом наденет – и вылезая в окно. Мать спокойно спит в своей комнате, если повезет – она до утра не узнает, что Скотт ушел.

– Джерард схватил его, – теперь голос Элиссон звучит приглушенно, и рядом с динамиком раздается какой-то шум, словно она роется в железяках.

Оружие, понимает Скотт, это оружие. Элиссон собралась на войну. И зовет его с собой.

– Джерард?

– Он хочет стать альфой, – в голосе Элиссон оружейная сталь, – и убьет любого, кто встанет у него на пути.

– Джерард? – глупо повторяет Скотт.

– Он умирает, ему нечего терять. И он все знает – про Дерека, про нового альфу, мне пришлось рассказать ему…

В телефоне на миг появляется прежняя Элиссон – нежная принцесса, которую он полюбил, – но пропадает за лязгом ружейных затворов. Или за грохотом, с которым мысли Скотта мечутся в голове.

Джерард жив. Все еще хочет стать оборотнем. Альфой. Похитил Стайлза.

Элиссон ему помогала.

И ничего не сказала Скотту.

– Я сейчас буду, – тихо говорит он.

 

На полпути между его домом и домом Элиссон в голову приходит мысль сказать Дереку – и уходит.

Скотт сам может позаботиться о своей стае. Помощь Дерека Хейла ему не нужна.

 

***

 

– Никто из вас никуда не идет, – говорит Дерек, застегивая куртку и проверяя, есть ли в кармане ключи от машины. – Это ловушка, и достаточно, что я один в нее попаду.

Ключи на месте.

– Но… – начинает Айзек, но Дерек поднимает руку, и Айзек умолкает, сердито и непокорно поджав губы.

Кора продолжает возмущаться – ее так просто не заткнешь, и Дереку стоит больших усилий не отвлекаться на ее высокий голос. Он думает, его беты никогда не начнут слушать то, что он говорит. И, учитывая его жизнь, это совсем не странно. Питер, с комфортом развалившись на диване, закатывает глаза, будто знает, о чем думает Дерек. Ну и зря – на самом деле Дерек думает не о бетах, не о ловушке, не о дисциплине и иерархии. Он думает, что его нелепый поход вряд ли будет иметь какой-то смысл. А еще – что у него все равно нет никакого выхода. Ему некого просить о помощи, некого звать на подмогу.

Даже Питер не предлагает составить компанию, и Дерек совсем не удивлен. Питеру явно хватило смертей на две жизни вперед.

Дерек думает, что сегодня, возможно, последний день его жизни – и не хочет думать, что этот день может оказаться последним и для Стайлза. Но звонок Джерарда Арджента не оставляет простора для маневра, в его руках все козыри – единственный стоящий козырь, – и Дерек молится всем волчьим богам, чтобы по дороге в указанное место ему пришел в голову хоть какой-нибудь план.

– Если он станет альфой… – говорит он и смотрит на Питера.

Тот больше не ухмыляется – теперь он серьезен, как смерть, как тот, кто _видел смерть_.

– Да, – отвечает он на все невысказанные вопросы и просьбы Дерека, – да.

Дерек кивает ему, смотрит на Айзека одним последним долгим взглядом, улыбается Эрике и Бойду, гладит Кору по плечу – и выходит за дверь, не оглядываясь.

Данный ему час на исходе.

 

***

 

На экране отображается имя Питера, и Имс в который раз думает, что его брат умеет выбирать самое неподходящее время. Он не хочет брать трубку, не собирается – у него мало времени, а нужно еще подумать, чтобы не совать голову в волчий капкан.

– Питер? – отзывается он, потому что проклятое предчувствие зудит и зудит в пальцах, и, в самом деле, на этот раз это может оказаться важно.

– Джерард Арджент жив, – выдыхает Питер, – он забрал Стайлза. Дерек ушел к нему.

И естественно, когда Имс думает, что дела не могут стать хуже, жизнь поворачивается новой неожиданной… гранью.

– Артур тоже у него, – коротко отвечает он и слушает, как Питер матерится в трубке.

И при одной мысли об Артуре Имса вновь затапливает горячая ярость, и мир на короткое мгновение окрашивается алым, а в ушах звучит только стук собственного сердца. Этот охотник, этот Арджент забрал то, что принадлежит Имсу, что _его_! Имс чувствует себя неопытным щенком, неудачником – зная, на что способны Ардженты, зная, что проклятый старик прячется где-то, лелея свои омерзительные планы, зная, что Артур всегда будет ему бельмом на глазу, первой мишенью – зная все это, он расслабился, утратил бдительность.

То, что Дерек совершил ту же ошибку, совсем не утешает.

Артур прошел прогуляться – проветриться в одиночестве после трудной работы, так он сказал, и Имс подозревал, что к этому может иметь какое-то отношение его собственное раздражение и дурное настроение, поэтому не стал отговаривать.

Сорок минут спустя Имс получил сообщение с фотографией, снятой Артуровым же мобильником, и разбитое лицо Артура едва не заставило Имса потерять контроль. К счастью, когда Джерард Арджент позвонил ему – снова с телефона Артура, – Имс уже смог взять себя в руки. Не время для эмоций.

Время придумать план.

Питер тем временем умолкает. Он волнуется, с удивлением понимает Имс, боится за Дерека. Это такая странная мысль, что Имс откладывает ее на потом.

– Я попробую его перехватить, – говорит он после долгого молчания, – может, вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

И хотя бы в этом ему везет.

 

***

 

Айзек прислушивается, как Питер ходит внизу, разговаривая по телефону. Кора ходит по комнате, и Айзек вполглаза следит за ней – от нее стоит ожидать неожиданных поступков. Вроде завязывания драки с Питером и всего такого.

– Дерек должен был взять нас с собой, – упрямо говорит Эрика. Она на взводе, и из-под хорошенького личика гламурной блондинки то и дело проглядывает оскаленная пасть разъяренной волчицы.

Айзек кивает. Он согласен.

– Это потому, что в прошлый раз вы попались, как идиоты, – мрачно говорит он, прекрасно зная, что это низкий прием.

Ему наплевать. Он обижен, и испуган, и очень-очень-очень зол. Если эти двое – бесполезные слабаки (и да, он знает, что несправедлив – и что?), то почему Дерек не взял _его_?

– Я бы посмотрела, как ты бы ушел от охотников, – шипит Эрика – она готова, кажется, вцепиться ему в лицо ногтями. Когтями.

Айзек пожимает плечами. В прошлый раз он свою часть работы выполнил идеально – рассказал Скотту про «побег» большей части стаи, _не_ рассказал про Питера, втерся в доверие. Он молодец, и Дерек сказал, что он все сделал правильно.

Не то что некоторые.

И из-за этих некоторых они теперь сидят запертые в спальне Дерека – потому что Питер сказал, что не может пялиться на них всю ночь, – а не едут вместе с Дереком выручать Стайлза.

– Почему мы сидим тут? – бесится Кора, – почему ничего не делаем?

Айзеку хочется повалить ее и потрепать. Но очередной приступ злобы и паники прерывается громким стуком. Стучат в дверь на первом этаже, и не проходит и секунды, как они все вчетвером прижимаются к двери ушами.

Это… Крис Арджент?!

– Питер? – он рычит, будто не человек, а оборотень, – где Дерек?

– Не твое дело, – и нет, конечно, Крис никакой не оборотень – потому что _вот так_ рычит настоящий оборотень. – И если ты собрался размахивать передо мной оружием – подумай дважды.

Айзек вздрагивает от неприкрытой угрозы в его голосе – и, кажется, слышит, как Крис вздрагивает тоже.

– Я не собираюсь размахивать оружием, – говорит Арджент, в его голосе – странный и неуместный намек на робость, и Айзек трет ухо, потому что ему, должно быть, показалось. – С чего ты взял?

– О, дай подумать, – голос Питера – чистое издевательство. Айзек неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что это приятно слушать со стороны – когда весь сарказм не направлен на тебя. – Может быть, с твоей привычки бегать в полнолуние по нашей территории и стрелять в первое, что попадется на глаза?

Падает тяжелое молчание. Крис переступает с ноги на ногу – Айзек слышит характерный шелест, – Питер застыл и, кажется, даже не дышит.

– Ты совсем не изменился, Крис, – с отвращением произносит Питер, – все такой же безмозглый солдат, радующийся любому, самому тупому приказу. Не стоило и надеяться.

И Айзек напрягается, готовый выламывать дверь и бежать Питеру на помощь, потому что это Крис Арджент, он не потерпит подобных слов от оборотней, и его сердце стучит теперь втрое быстрее…

– Я не хотел в него стрелять! – выпаливает Крис. Айзек моргает – этого он не ожидал. В кого стрелял Крис в полнолуние на территории Хейлов? – Я целился в омегу! Кто знал, что он выскочит прямо на линию огня?

До Айзека начинает доходить, и только когда рука Бойда обхватывает его поперек талии – только тогда он понимает, что рычит и царапает дверь, потому что этот _Арджент_ едва не убил их альфу!

Айзек хочет растерзать его.

– Как странно, что оборотни постоянно оказываются у тебя на линии огня, – в голос Питера возвращается сарказм.

– Я бы ему помог, если бы он не убежал почти сразу за этим чертовым омегой!

– Помог? – Питер смеется, и Айзека мороз по коже пробирает от этого смеха. Не хотел бы он сейчас быть Крисом. – Ну да.

Арджент вздыхает – с усилием, словно пытается успокоить дыхание.

– Не хочешь – не верь, – угрюмо говорит он. – Но я позвонил в Комиссию и все рассказал! Виктория была в ярости, но я больше не позволю никому нарушать закон. Этот беспредел пора прекращать.

– Не позволишь? – сладко произносит Питер – а потом явно что-то соображает, – что? Комиссию? Ты придурок, Крис! Только этих ищеек нам тут не хватало.

– А что такое? – и вот теперь Крис тоже иронизирует, – тебе есть что скрывать?

Питер молчит, потом устало вздыхает.

– Зачем ты пришел, Крис?

И Арджент тоже, видимо, выдыхается.

– Элиссон пропала, – говорит он негромко. – Она взяла оружие – и, похоже, Маккола. Я подумал, что Дерек может что-нибудь знать.

– Я уверен, об этом _что-нибудь знает_ твой чокнутый папаша!

– Что?!

И тут Айзека осеняет.

– Питер не услышит, – шепчет он, кивая на окно, – пока он занят…

Кора, Эрика и Бойд понимают его моментально – все-таки не зря они одна стая. Бойд уже поднимает раму окна – так тихо, как это возможно, Эрика роется в тумбочке Дерека в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. Но быстро сдается и достает только темную футболку, натягивая поверх своей белой рубашки.

– Не трогай вещи моего брата! – шепотом возмущается Кора.

Но Эрика, не слушая ее, заправляет футболку в джинсы. Одобрив маскировку, Айзек первым вылезает в окно.

Крис и Питер все еще продолжают о чем-то спорить.

 

***

 

– У нас почти не осталось времени, – Дерек роняет мобильный телефон в карман и смотрит на Имса в упор. У него превосходные внутренние часы, но сейчас он предпочитает полагаться на что-нибудь более объективное. Он себе не доверяет – только не сейчас.

Имс вздыхает с раздражением, которое даже не пытается скрыть.

– Слушай, если ты хочешь самоубиться, то кто я такой, чтобы мешать? – сарказм в его голосе никак не задевает Дерека. – Ты теперь альфа, сам решаешь, жить тебе или умереть...

– Я не могу допустить, чтобы Стайлз пострадал, – Дерек глотает «снова», и Имс резко умолкает.

Он прекрасно знает, что Дерек прав. Что у них нет времени, и каждая секунда промедления может стоить кому-нибудь жизни. Кому-нибудь очень ценному.

– Мы можем позвонить полиции, – перечисляет Имс, – но это бессмысленно. Они не успеют, или успеют и все испортят. Джерард не будет вести переговоры. Он и так почти покойник, чего ему терять? Или мы можем позвонить Комиссии, но до конца часа они тоже, конечно, не приедут. – Похоже, перечисление вариантов вслух помогает Имсу думать. – Почему ты не взял своих бет?

Дерек пожимает плечами. Этого в двух словах не объяснишь.

Имс – к счастью – кажется, понимает.

– Если Джерарда и его подручных удастся немного отвлечь, то пленников можно попробовать освободить, – предлагает Дерек. – Если он держит их рядом с собой. Если не приказал перевезти в другое место.

Имс поджимает губы.

– Если приказал, то мы все равно не можем это узнать, пока не попробуем, – говорит он после паузы. – И чем же мы будем его отвлекать? – потом он смотрит на Дерека внимательным, оценивающим взглядом и невесело улыбается. – Ну да. Конечно же, альфой.

И теперь у них есть хоть какой-то план.

 

***

 

– Думаю, самое время рассказать, зачем нас всех тут собрали, – жизнерадостно говорит Стайлз, обводя жестом тесную комнатушку с таким видом, словно их пригласили на светский прием.

Этот паренек нравится Артуру все больше. Хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы Джерард не раздражался сильнее, чем уже раздражен. У Артура серьезные планы на побег.

– Уж не ради нашего общества, – вздыхает он.

Стайлз прижимает руки к груди и корчит такую разочарованную мину, что слезы на глаза наворачиваются.

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Артур, – удрученно выдает он, – очередное похищение – и снова я всего лишь статист…

Он не успевает закончить: один из подручных Джерарда – ну естественно, тот пришел поговорить с пленниками не один – толкает его к стене и сжимает гигантскую лапищу на горле.

– Заткнись, – требует он, – ты всех достал!

– Ну что ты, – с притворным терпением произносит Джерард, не сводя взгляда с Артура, – милый мальчик просто любит поговорить. К сожалению, не тогда, когда его спрашивают.

Подручный отпускает Стайлза, и тот мучительно кашляет, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Наверное, вопросы не те, – сипит он.

Артур понимает, что это нужно прекращать. Язык легко может довести мальчишку до могилы – кожа вокруг глаз у Джерарда натянулась, а губы сжались в тонкую жесткую линию, и это очень дурной знак.

– Ты хочешь стать альфой, – спокойно констатирует он. – Ты всегда ненавидел оборотней, а теперь хочешь стать альфой.

– Предатель, обманувший мое доверие, – Джерард впадает в тихую, сухую ярость, – теперь смеет меня упрекать. Ты сбежал с этим зверем, бросил свою семью, все наши принципы, идеалы…

– Я не единственный из твоих детей, кто трахался с оборотнем, – перебивает Артур. Принципы и идеалы Джерарда Арджента для него пустой звук.

Джерард давится воздухом, и на какое-то мгновение Артуру кажется – тот хочет влепить ему пощечину, и если старик подойдет поближе…

Но Джерард берет себя в руки.

– Ты единственный, кто перешел на их сторону.

Артур едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Он недоумевает, как его волевая сестра смогла попасть под влияние этого маньяка и полностью утратить собственную личность. Он всегда делил все, что говорит Джерард, как минимум надвое – даже в юности. Если Артур убивал оборотня, то не потому, что старик навешал ему на уши лапши о «священной войне» и «долге Арджентов». Иногда оборотни едят людей. Без скрытого религиозного и политического смысла.

– Если ты хотел альфу, то зачем нужны были такие сложности? – Артур кивает на Ариадну. Ему правда интересно. Разделенные сны – не самый очевидный способ получить укус. – Почему бы просто не поймать альфу?

Джерард смеется, и этот смех больше похож на хрип, будто он чем-то подавился и все пытается это выкашлять. Возможно, _это_ – его легкие.

– Думаешь, все так просто, _сынок_? – Артур пожимает плечами. Он не видит ничего заковыристого. – Новый альфа пришел к власти. А из оборотней, о которых мы знали, Мартин едва не умерла в больнице, но так и не превратилась. Маккол – знаешь его? – стал омегой. Уитмор превратился в каниму. Зато Райес и Бойд – как на подбор. Я не мог рисковать, подставляясь под укус больного, бесплодного альфы.

Артур кивает – он начинает понимать. Джерард умирает, и его последний шанс на жизнь – укус, который примется. Но он не знает, кто из альф – старый или новый – обратил бракованных бет. Если Дерек бесплоден, то его укус может убить на месте, и тогда волнующий шанс на спасение развеется, как дым.

– Но почему его? – Артур смотрит на Стайлза. Тот слушает откровения Джерарда, затаив дыхание. – Почему ты решил, что он знает?

– О, у меня свои источники информации, – улыбается Джерард. – Которые со мной охотно делились. Никому нельзя доверять, верно, Стайлз? Даже лучшим друзьям.

Стайлз бледнеет.

– Ты его заставил, – шепчет он.

– Если тебе нравится так думать, – безмятежно пожимает плечами Джерард. – В любом случае, вряд ли у тебя появится шанс спросить у нашего дорогого Маккола. Ведь я собираюсь вас казнить.

И на этой веселой, жизнеутверждающей ноте он покидает их камеру, забирая с собой охранников. Ариадна, которая за все время разговора не произнесла ни слова, тяжело дышит в углу, Стайлз так и стоит, бледный и потерянный, глубоко задумавшись о чем-то явно неприятном – и Артур понимает, что нужно действовать.

– Хватит расслабляться, – командует он. – Нельзя дожидаться, когда нас придут выручать. Пора сваливать отсюда.

Стайлз вздрагивает и просыпается от своего оцепенения.

– Да, – говорит он тихо – и добавляет уже громче и решительнее. – Да!

 


	5. Chapter 5

Имс не церемонится и отдирает кусок стены когтями, раздраженно шипит – рычит, – когда изогнутый край режет ладонь, но не задерживается даже для того, чтобы осмотреть рану. У него нет времени – ни единой лишней секунды.

Ему не нравится их с Дереком план. Ему кажется, если бы они подумали хоть капельку получше, на ум пришло бы что-нибудь менее опасное, сумасбродное, _самоубийственное_. Но они не подумали, и именно поэтому он сейчас может кромсать стену, не опасаясь, что его засекут. Мясники Арджента слишком заняты свалившейся прямо в руки ценной добычей. Имс надеется, Джерард будет окрылен счастьем достаточно сильно, чтобы поглумиться над пленником или прочитать длинную, прочувствованную злодейскую речь, а не приступит сразу же к главному блюду – превращению в оборотня и нарезанию Дерека на куски.

В их плане с самого начала было достаточно много спорных моментов. Черт, да весь их план – отвлечь Джерарда Дереком, пока Имс освобождает заложников – один большой спорный момент.

С финальным душераздирающим скрежетом пластина отваливается, и Имс молниеносно пролезает внутрь.

Комната пуста.

В первое мгновение Имсу кажется – он ошибся, и пленников держали не тут, – но потом его обволакивает знакомый запах, и Имс принимается метаться по камере прежде, чем соображает, что делает. Артур был тут, был совсем недавно, тут им все пропиталось, его запах сильнее вони ржавого железа, и сырости, и гнили, сильнее всего, а на границе Имс ощущает знакомые запахи Стайлза и Ариадны.

Но их нет. Пропали, растворились. Джерард увез их – или… убил?

Имс невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя остановиться и перестать принюхиваться – и как только рассудок вновь берет контроль над инстинктами, все становится на свои места. Куча железа в левом – от проделанной Имсом дыры – углу, еле-еле прикрытое дырявым железным листом отверстие в потолке.

Пленники сбежали.

Выругавшись, Имс быстро взбирается следом за уходящим наверх шлейфом запаха и, спрятавшись в тени, прислушивается, решая, куда идти.

И именно тогда раздаются выстрелы.

 

***

 

Артур понимает, что задерживаться нельзя. Помощь придет, он совершенно уверен, и придет с минуты на минуту – и это еще один повод поторопиться. Артур высокого мнения об Имсе – и неплохого о Дереке, хотя он и оборотень, но альфы – существа весьма своеобразные и в спокойной, неконфликтной обстановке.

А обстановку, в которую в настоящий момент попали они все, спокойной и неконфликтной не назовешь.

Стайлз не мешает ему думать – напротив, он, не теряя времени, изучает листовое железо на стенах, ощупывает зазоры, царапает каждую, даже самую узкую щель. Артур думает, что мальчик явно не впервые в подобной ситуации.

– Дерек скоро будет, – встревожено бормочет он, – черт, черт, черт, ну должен же отсюда быть выход!

Артур смотрит на потолок.

– Есть, – говорит он, – выход. Помоги мне.

Вдвоем – Ариадна отходит в сторонку и не стоит на пути, – они стаскивают куски железа, раскиданного по комнатушке и стоящего вдоль дальней стены, в одну большую кучу, и Артур карабкается по ней наверх, как по лестнице. Он старается не шуметь, но железо грохочет, как целый духовой оркестр, и Стайлз морщится, нервно поглядывая на дверь. Потом пожимает плечами и вытягивает из кучи длинную металлическую рейку с зазубренным краем, взмахивает на пробу.

Да, мальчик совершенно точно не впервые в подобной ситуации.

Артур прислушивается – ему кажется, он слышит какой-то шум в ангаре, крики и грохот. Это довольно дурной знак. Они со Стайлзом переглядываются и, кажется, понимают друг друга без слов.

– Быстрее, – шепчет Стайлз одними губами.

Ловко подцепив изогнутым гвоздем край железного листа, Артур тянет – и радостно улыбается. Лист не закреплен, как ему и показалось снизу. Осторожно сняв импровизированный люк, он передает лист Стайлзу и заглядывает в отверстие. Отлично, просто отлично.

– Давайте, – Артур машет рукой и первым забирается наверх, стараясь не изрезать руки об острый край железа.

Наверху пустое пространство, заваленное какой-то рухлядью, сверху сквозь проржавевшую крышу проникает лунный свет, давая какое-никакое освещение. Артур огладывается, прикидывая, в какую сторону лучше двигаться. Зная Джерарда, тот вполне мог установить на территории вокруг ангара и датчики движения, и видеокамеры. У Артура не было возможностей осмотреться, когда его похищали, но он предпочитает предполагать худшее.

По крайней мере, им имеет смысл двигаться в ту сторону, где темнее. У Джерарда как минимум шесть подручных – те, кого он успел заметить и сосчитать, и Артур поставил бы на то, что есть еще двое-трое, кого не успел, – но они не оборотни и не видят в темноте.

Хоть что-то.

Стайлз вскарабкивается наверх, случайно наступает ногой на плохо закрепленный лист железа – раздается противный и громкий гул. Стайлз вздрагивает.

– Прости, – быстро говорит он. И смотрит вниз, в камеру. Его взгляд – недобрый и оценивающий, – слишком уж мрачен для этого детского лица. – Оставим ее здесь?

Артур вздыхает. Он никого не хочет оставлять Джерарду, Ариадна – хороший архитектор, а ее националистические взгляды никогда не мешали ей работать с Имсом. Хотя теперь Артур будет смотреть на нее очень, очень пристально.

– Нет, – коротко отвечает он и делает вид, что не слышит разочарованного хмыканья.

Для разборок и вендетты они найдут другое время.

Помогая Ариадне пролезть в отверстие, Артур запрещает себе думать о плохом. О том, что крики и шум могут означать только одно: Джерард Арджент поймал альфу.

Судя по бледному в полумраке «чердака» лицу Стайлза, тот _не думает_ ровно о том же.

 

***

 

Ариадна не чувствует себя виноватой. Расстроенной (они в плену, чему тут радоваться?) – да, разочарованной (ее ошибка привела к провалу) – еще как, но не виноватой.

Она не сделала ничего, за что должна просить прощения. Артур в ярости, но Ариадна знает – это только потому, что дело касается его лично.

Она взяла работу, она выполнила ее, и можно подумать, Артур всегда работал на честных, благородных людей, желающих окружающим только добра, потому что корпоративный шпионаж, воровство и обман – это, конечно же, то, что люди привыкли называть добром. Они преступники, Ариадна не строит иллюзий, но теперь Артур бросает на нее убийственные взгляды – и все потому, что она посмела тронуть его ненаглядных оборотней. Этих бешеных животных.

Ариадна сидит в углу камеры, обхватив себя руками, и думает – все это произошло потому, что она тоже сглупила и ввязалась в дело, касающееся оборотней. Люди не должны с ними общаться, вообще. Артур сам как оборотень – совершенно дикий и жестокий, этот мальчик, Стилински, готов убивать за своего альфу, убивать людей.

Ариадна не чувствует ничего, кроме отвращения.

 

***

 

– Ты пойдешь вперед, – шепчет Эрика. Бойд смотрит на нее вопросительно, и она поясняет: – ты сливаешься с темнотой.

Ради такого случая Бойд даже нарушает свое обычное молчание.

– Это неполиткорректно! – возмущается он.

Но Эрике, конечно, наплевать. Зато не наплевать Айзеку. Не дожидаясь конца пререкательств, он первым взбирается наверх по хлипкой трубе и исчезает в дыре на крыше. Секундой позже из дыры показывается его голова – все остальное в темной одежде, и кажется, будто голова живет собственной жизнью.

Недовольной и осуждающей.

Кора, которая буквально кипит от нетерпения, быстро карабкается к нему.

Страдальчески вздохнув – иногда и Айзек, и Кора совершенно невыносимы, – Эрика быстро следует за ними. Внутри довольно светло: яркая луна освещает не хуже фонаря. Осталось узнать, где их альфа. Эрика кожей, мышцами и костями чувствует биение знакомого пульса, успокаивающее, но в то же время будоражащее тепло солнца их маленькой системы, ощущает всеми органами чувств, и ее голова будто бы сама по себе поворачивается влево. Туда, откуда слышен звук громких голосов, какой-то грохот и лязг.

Туда, где явно что-то происходит.

– Он там, – твердо говорит она.

Никто не спорит – они безоговорочно доверяют ее чутью.

 

***

 

Имс осторожно, не тревожа гремящих железяк, проходит вдоль чердака и останавливается там, где заканчивается второй ярус – чердак накрывает только часть огромного сарая. Замирает на самой границе тени, изучая картину под собой.

Картина совершенно не радует глаз.

В перекрестье хаотично, на первый взгляд, расходящихся балок Имс изучает диспозицию, лихорадочно думая, что делать теперь, когда план провалился, а запасного у них не было.

Джерард Арджент – возбужденный и радостный – восседает на возвышении в инвалидной коляске. Имсу хочется спрыгнуть с балки и оторвать ему голову одним ударом. Но, увы, это не решит проблемы. Его подручные – всего восемь – вооружены, и их оружие направлено именно туда, куда Имсу меньше всего хотелось бы. На Артура. Артур тяжело дышит и смотрит на Джерарда таким взглядом, что странно, как тот еще жив.

Ариадна и Стайлз там же – и их головы тоже на линии огня, – равно как и Дерек. Но Имс сразу понимает, что на него пока рассчитывать не стоит. Он связан, и, судя по тому, что до сих пор не освободился, веревки Джерард запас специальные. А судя по бледности – Джерард тут не терял времени даром. Имс не уверен, что Дерек сможет обернуться прямо сейчас.

Вишенкой на торте служат Скотт Маккол и Элиссон Арджент, стоящие под прицелом пистолетов с самым независимым видом. Ну, Элиссон стоит с независимым, а Маккол вертится, пока двое подручных Джерарда обматывают его веревкой.

– Отпустите людей, – требует Элиссон, и на секунду Имсу кажется, что ее послушаются – настолько властно звучит ее голос.

Но нет. Конечно же, нет.

– Не трогай ее, – требует Скотт, когда закончивший с ним бугай грубо хватает Элиссон за плечо. Она пытается ударить его локтем в живот, но вместо живота там явно стальные кубики пресса. – Не смей ее трогать! – возмущается Маккол.

Завязывается небольшая потасовка.

– Дерек, не делай глупостей, – вполголоса предупреждает Имс.

Дерек не вздрагивает даже ресницей – он все так же в упор смотрит на Стайлза. Имс уверен, Дерек его слышал.

– Если вы немедленно не прекратите, мне придется кого-нибудь убить! – рявкает Джерард с силой, неожиданной для настолько больного человека – Имс даже отсюда чувствует мерзкую вонь гнили, будто кролик пролежал дохлым несколько дней.

Голова Дерека дергается наверх, будто он что-то услышал – и почти сразу Имс видит, что именно. На противоположном конце импровизированного зала снова начинается чердак, и оттуда на свободное пространство выскальзывают беты Дерека – и Кора. Они не видят Имса, все их внимание приковано к происходящему внизу. Они переползают на балки, и Имс шагает было вперед, чтобы попытаться их остановить – но тут внизу разражается хаос.

Потасовка становится громче, Элиссон что-то кричит, Скотт, кажется, цапает особо ретивого охранника за руку, Дерек как-то быстро и незаметно перетекает туда, куда ему больше всего нужно – к Стайлзу, Джерард вопит:

– Обездвижьте альфу!

И охранник прижимает к голой шее Дерека электрошокер.

Раздается оглушительный треск, Дерек беззвучно падает на колени  как подкошенный – и его беты срываются. Имс даже не пытается их задержать – все равно он не смог бы. С разъяренным воплем Эрика прыгает прямо на шею ближайшему к ней вооруженному громиле, остальные не отстают ни на мгновение, и Имс понимает, что бойни не остановить.

Соскальзывая с балки, он оборачивается на лету, приземляется на все четыре лапы и набрасывается на парня с пистолетом – того, что целится в Артура. Огнестрельное оружие им тут точно ни к чему.

 

***

 

Скотт понятия не имеет, какой у них план. Честно говоря, он вообще не уверен, что у них есть план – с его стороны это выглядит так, будто они с Элиссон просто приехали в логово Джерарда и теперь выжидают подходящего момента ворваться внутрь и начать палить во все стороны. В его случае – еще и размахивать когтями.

Скотт просто хочет забрать Стайлза и убежать. Подальше от этого чокнутого старого психопата.

Лицо Элиссон в лунном свете кажется застывшим и незнакомым, безвозрастным. Она ослепительно красива, и на миг Скотт почти теряет дыхание, глядя на эту нечеловеческую красоту.

Но тут внутри начинают кричать и бегать, и Элиссон командует:

– Идем, – и поправляет арбалет на бедре.

Внутри темно, по-настоящему темно, и они долго петляют по закоулкам этой странной постройки, пока не попадают в более-менее просторное помещение. Здесь нет потолка, и крыши тоже нет, и так светло, что видно каждую пылинку на полу.

– Нужно узнать, где они держат пленников, – говорит Элиссон, и Скотт едва удерживается, чтобы не захихикать. Ну естественно, им нужно узнать, где держат пленников. Но как?

И тут – как будто в ответ на его напряженные размышления – в дальнем углу за ящиками слышится какая-то возня. И из-за огромного тюка с отсыревшим рубероидом выскакивает Стайлз.

А следом из темноты появляется Артур Арджент.

– Дядя Артур, – Элиссон удивлена – и немного обрадована, и Скотт чувствует расходящееся от нее облегчение. И только сейчас понимает, как она была напряжена все это время.

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – а вот дядя Артур совсем не рад племяннице.

Скотт оттесняет Элиссон плечом. И удивляется – почему Стайлз до сих пор стоит рядом с Арджентом, а не спешит подойти к нему?

– Мы пришли вас освободить, – сообщает он.

– Потрясающе, – цедит Артур. – А теперь мы уходим.

Он быстро пересекает комнату, хватает Элиссон за руку и тащит за собой – в противоположном от Скотта направлении. Элиссон беспомощно оглядывается, но не пытается сопротивляться, как будто присутствие старшего родственника моментально превратило ее из бесстрашной и опасной охотницы в маленькую послушную девочку.

– У тебя есть оружие? – требовательно спрашивает Артур. Поравнявшись со Стайлзом, он свободной рукой толкает того в плечо – и Стайлз безропотно идет следом.

И только тут Скотт замечает, что с ними еще одна женщина. Их новая учительница культурологии.

Не нуждающиеся, как выяснилось, в спасении беглецы снова скрываются за ящиками. Скотта никто не ждет. Его затапливает раздражение.

– Стайлз! – зовет он, – Элиссон!

Бросается за ними бегом – и глохнет от грохота.

Дверь за его спиной вылетает, он слишком поздно соображает, что шум на грани слышимости, нервирующий его все это время, – это были шаги. Спереди тоже кричат, Скотт огибает ящики и успевает увидеть, как Артур стреляет из отнятого у Элиссон арбалета – и попадает прямо в живот самому ретивому нападающему…

А потом их окружают и берут на мушку, и Артур, скривившись от отвращения, бросает арбалет на пол.

– Спасибо, мистер Арджент, – издевательски произносит один из охранников – наверное, главный. – Мы уж было подумали, что вам удалось сбежать. Но благодаря этим очаровательным молодым людям, – он кивает на Элиссон и Скотта, – вы снова с нами. Нужно было всего-то проследить за ними. Руки вверх! – неожиданно громко и резко командует он, и Артур неохотно поднимает руки.

Стайлз тоже.

А Скотту стыдно. Он недоумевает, как же он не услышал их раньше – а потом напарывается на взгляд Стайлза и втягивает голову в плечи.

– Прости, – шепчет он.

– Вы об этом пожалеете, – твердо говорит Элиссон.

Но их все равно хватают и тащат к Ардженту.

 

***

 

Когда их затаскивают в тот самый зал, который облюбовал под видом тронного Джерард, Стайлз сразу же видит Дерека – и в первую секунду его затапливает облегчение. Дерек здесь, и Дерек жив.

Во вторую секунду он стонет от разочарования. _Дерек здесь._ Он связан – плотно обмотан веревкой, хлипкой на вид, но явно способной удержать альфу, – бледен до синевы и пошатывается, и Стайлз лихорадочно ощупывает его взглядом, ища раны.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек.

Потому что он идиот и действительно верит, что Стайлз – хлипкое, беспомощное существо, а сам он переживет любые пытки.

– Ты идиот, – говорит Стайлз – он не видит смысла скрывать очевидное.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить – но не успевает: именно в этот момент Скотт устраивает драку с охраной. Ведь Скотт – это Скотт, и Стайлз никогда не может угадать, делает тот какие-то вещи нарочно или просто следует велениям души. И хаос наступает, как и все в жизни Стайлза, внезапно.

Охранник – тупой бугай, Стайлз хочет снять с него кожу живьем и заставить сожрать! – вырубает Дерека электрошоком, тот валится на пол, и Стайлз чувствует, как все вокруг меркнет. Рванувшись, он бьет ближайшего охотника ногой по голени, потому что сейчас Стайлз действительно готов убивать этих гадов, которые никак не дадут им пожить спокойно хотя бы пару месяцев… и замирает, когда в лоб ему упирается дуло пистолета.

Не успевает вдохнуть…

…и охотник падает на грязный пол, придавленный весом обрушившегося сверху тела, перед Стайлзом мелькает светлая шевелюра, и Стайлз потрясенно понимает – это Эрика!

И тут же забывает о ней, бросаясь вперед и падая на колени рядом с Дереком. На мгновение его охватывает прежний страх – _оборотень так близко, оборотень не контролирует себя, он опасен!_ – но следом приходит ярость. Ни одна сволочь не отнимет у Стайлза то, что принадлежит ему, то, что он любит. Даже целая армия Джерардов Арджентов и их ручных мозгопромывательниц не сможет изменить его и его жизнь!

Дерек корчится от боли, веревки явно мешают ему дышать, и Стайлз дергает узлы неверными от торопливости и волнения пальцами.

– Вам конец!

Стайлз видит парня с пистолетом, здорового кабана, который возник как будто ниоткуда и теперь целится в Дерека, и Стайлз каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что в пистолете у него не простые пули. Не думая, даже не давая себе времени на колебания, он накрывает Дерека своим телом. Как будто это их спасет.

Голова у парня отваливается, как у куклы, манекена – и летит почти через все помещение, точно какой-то кошмарный спортивный снаряд. Тело падает рядом со Стайлзом, Имс, который стоит за ним, дышит тяжело и хрипло, его руки в крови по локти.

Внезапно наступает тишина – и выстрел за стеной звучит оглушительно, заставляя всех, кто остался на ногах, синхронно вздрогнуть.

Имс меняется в лице – точнее, лицо Имса меняется, перескакивает между формами с такой скоростью, что Стайлза мутит от этих бесчисленных трансформаций. Резко развернувшись в направлении выстрела – всем телом, плавно, но молниеносно, как могут только оборотни, – Имс издает пронзительный и душераздирающий вопль и срывается с места.

И Стайлз знает, что произошло что-то ужасное.

 

***

 

Элиссон кричит и сопротивляется, и в этот момент ей кажется, что дядя Артур – оборотень, потому что он как будто совсем не чувствует ее сопротивления. Неумолимо и быстро он волочет ее подальше от перестрелки, и она не успевает даже брыкнуть его пару раз, когда шум вдруг стихает – они в соседнем помещении.

Каким-то совершенно невероятным образом другой рукой Артур умудряется подгонять эту учительницу, Ариадну. Та, впрочем, гораздо более покладиста. Но Элиссон не собирается быть покладистой, не собирается позволять себя увести, как будто она тут самая слабая, и это ее нужно защищать. Там, сзади, остался Скотт! И Стайлз, которого она пришла спасти! И Элиссон не собирается никуда уходить!

– Пусти меня! – требует она, извиваясь.

Артур резко останавливается, и в первое мгновение Элиссон кажется – он выполнил ее приказ. И тут же понимает, что ошиблась.

В проходе прямо перед ними застыл Джерард – высохший, оскаленный, будто бы вросший в коляску, он выглядит совершенно безумным и ничем не напоминает того бодрого, энергичного старика, которого Элиссон впервые увидела на похоронах Кейт.

Он страшен.

И он держит в руке пистолет.

– Предатели, вы оба предатели, – хрипит он, – самое большое мое разочарование!

Артур дергает Элиссон назад – и в тот же момент раздается выстрел. Артур вскрикивает, на секунду наваливается на Элиссон – и оседает на пол, зажимая руками бок. Элиссон вдыхает резко, поднимает взгляд на Джерарда, на его сумасшедшее лицо, бешеные глаза. Она смотрит в черное дуло пистолета, на его палец, вздрагивающий на спусковом крючке, и видит свою смерть.

Элиссон закрывает глаза за миг до выстрела.

А потом открывает.

Темная, почти черная дырка украшает лоб Джерарда, и он все так же смотрит вперед, прямо на нее. Но теперь он стопроцентно, бесповоротно мертв.

– Элиссон? – зовет ее отец, потому что это он сжимает в руке оружие. – Артур?!

И именно в этот момент из соседнего помещения – отовсюду, ей кажется, отовсюду – раздается оглушительный, истошный полувой-полурев.

Кричит альфа.

 

***

 

Питер подбегает к трупу Джерарда Арджента – он должен убедиться, что старый психопат мертв, на самом деле мертв и не собирается снова выскочить откуда-нибудь и снова что-нибудь натворить.

Люди не живут с развороченным черепом, даже оборотни выживают редко, и Питер не скрывает вздоха облегчения. Хотя он, конечно, лучше чем кто-либо знает, что смерть еще не гарантия невозвращения.

– Я теперь глава дома Арджентов, – дрожащим голосом говорит Крис.

И Питеру хочется смеяться.

Дверь на противоположном конце коридора вываливается вместе с коробкой, и в мгновение ока Имс оказывается рядом с Артуром, обнимая его, притискивая к себе, зажимая когтистой рукой – лапой – рану. Артур вцепляется пальцами в его предплечье. Тонкие горловые звуки, которые издает Имс, непередаваемы – они будят в Питере зверя, волка, которому хочется броситься к своей стае, сбиться в плотную кучу, поддержать, _помочь_.

Питер вздрагивает. Смотрит на них, смотрит наконец-то свежим взглядом, и до него доходит то, что лежало на поверхности, было очевидно – и в то же время не бросалось в глаза. В коридор вваливается Стайлз – бледный, но невредимый, за ним следует Дерек – не такой невредимый, но на ногах, и это главное, а Питер все еще пытается осмыслить простую мысль.

Он думал, у его брата нет бет, и гадал, как он выживает. Думал, у него есть какой-то невероятный, интригующий секрет.

_Но никакого секрета нет._

Имс прижимает к груди свою раненую бету и рычит на все, на что падает его взгляд, и Питер даже не знает, как протянуть ему аптечку, потому что не хочет лишиться рук… А Стайлз, как всегда, соображает первым – и ему для этого понадобилось несколько секунд, а не несколько лет. Стайлз в два шага преодолевает расстояние между собой и Имсом, падает на пол, игнорируя предостерегающее, угрожающее рычание.

– Стайлз! – Дерек кидается вперед, хватая Стайлза за плечи, чтобы оттащить, но тот ловко выворачивается.

– Мы предлагаем помощь! – выпаливает он прямо в лицо Имсу.

Тот моргает быстро-быстро, будто не понимает человеческой речи – Питер уверен, что так оно и есть, – потом выдавливает:

– Что?

– Нужно вызвать скорую… – бормочет Крис.

Он не пытается влезть в пасть оборотня. Вместо этого он оттаскивает свою дочь подальше от возможной опасности и достает телефон.

– Питер, дай сюда аптечку, – решительно говорит Стайлз. – Помощь, мистер Хейл. Вам нужна помощь, – он говорит короткими предложениями, потому что у Стайлза большой опыт общения с альфами, и Питер чувствует укол гордости – это их мальчик, – _нам_ нужна помощь.

Имс хмурится. Его руки в крови, и когти до сих пор не втянулись, и Артур, кажется, вот-вот потеряет сознание.

– Нам? – спрашивает Имс.

Стайлз разрывает упаковку на марле.

– Нам, – говорит он. – Потому что мы стая.

 

***

 

Ариадна смотрит на Артура, истекающего кровью, на Имса – настолько дикого, что он даже не подпускает никого, чтобы помочь, на Криса Арджента и его дочь, которым все происходящее, похоже, кажется нормальным.

И понимает – это как отрава. Связавшись с оборотнями, ты меняешься и уже не можешь оставаться человеком.

Она трет себя руками по плечам в подсознательной попытке убрать со своей кожи эту бациллу. Она чувствует себя грязной.


	6. Chapter 6

__

_1 день вперед…_

 

Дерек спускается на кухню позже, чем обычно – потому что он жаворонок, но даже жаворонку после такой ночи хочется отдохнуть, – и находит там Имса.

Имс пьет чай.

Дерек кивает ему, проходит мимо, протискивается к холодильнику и не чувствует никакого дискомфорта, желания отстраниться, огрызнуться, прогнать. Питер спит в своей комнате, беты Дерека сгрудились в спальне Коры, Имс пьет чай, и Дерек так отвык от отсутствия угрозы, что даже не сразу понимает, чего ему не хватает.

– Где… – он глотает ругательное «охотник» и заканчивает почти без запинки, – Артур?

Дурацкий вопрос на самом деле. Дерек и так знает, где Арджент – тот не покидал гостевой спальни ни разу с прошлой ночи. Но Дерек пытается быть вежливым.

Имс кивает – он ценит усилие.

– Еще не приходил в себя, – его голос настолько спокоен, что только чутье Дерека улавливает под стылой безмятежностью этого болота острые коряги, хорошо укрытые следы боли. А может, Имс и не пытался их скрывать – теперь, когда Дерек знает их секрет.

– Почему ты его не обратил? – спрашивает он. Ему и правда интересно.

– Он не захотел, – просто отвечает Имс.

Он споласкивает свою чашку и готовит чай по новой, лениво перемешивает изящной мельхиоровой ложечкой. Достает из кармана пакетик и высыпает порошок прямо в горячую жидкость.

– Он будет в порядке? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Надеешься, что умрет?

Вся притворная мягкость на мгновение облетает, улетучивается из голоса Имса – и из него самого, и вдруг волк – разъяренный, испуганный, готовый убивать – оказывается с Дереком нос к носу. Дерек совершенно спокоен. Он не чувствует угрозы, и в своем логове он уверен в себе и собственных силах.

– Надеюсь, никто не умрет, – ровно говорит он. – Вообще никто.

Ему кажется, он умнеет на глазах.

Судя по лицу Имса, ему тоже так кажется.

– Да, – наконец отвечает он, – он поправится.

Дерек отпивает кофе и прямо смотрит в глаза Имсу.

– Если что-то понадобится – скажи.

– Я скажу, – заверяет его Имс.

 

Дерек вслушивается в шаги на лестнице – тихие, но слышные, – и впервые за долгое время думает, что, может быть, все будет хорошо.

 

***

_2 дня вперед…_

 

– Я пришла к моему дяде, – говорит Элиссон с вызовом, когда Питер Хейл открывает ей дверь.

И она зря боялась, он даже не собирается ее останавливать, просто молча отходит в сторону и пропускает ее внутрь.

Артур о чем-то разговаривает с Корой, сестрой Дерека, и она не выглядит так, будто в любой момент готова наброситься на Арджента.

– Я уверен, у тебя получится, оборотни от природы одарены в имитации…

Он замечает Элиссон. Кора тоже, конечно, замечает, но она просто встает и уходит, не утруждаясь приветствиями или грубостями.

– Привет, Элиссон, – Артур удобнее устраивается на диване.

Он прекрасно выглядит, и Элиссон рада – счастлива – что с ним все хорошо.

– К отцу приехали из Комиссии, – говорит она.

Артур пожимает плечами. Элиссон запоздало понимает, что Крис наверняка позвонил ему и уже сказал. Тогда Артур, вполне возможно, знает, зачем она пришла. Но он ничем не выдает своего знания – просто смотрит на нее внимательно и выжидающе.

Элиссон сдается. Упав в кресло напротив дяди, она зажимает ладони между коленей и наклоняется вперед. Она чувствует себя совсем беспомощной.

– Я пришла поговорить о Скотте. Отец сказал им, что у него нет регистрации, что он омега, – ее голос вздрагивает. – Все может кончиться очень плохо.

– Безусловно, – подает голос Артур.

И молча ждет, когда она попросит.

 

***

 

_3 дня вперед…_

 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу, – произносит Стайлз.

Он даже не старается звучать игриво и флиртующе – обычно выходит полная ерунда, флирт явно не его сильная сторона. Поэтому он просто стоит в центре кровати Дерека, и смотрит на Дерека пристально и требовательно, и никуда не собирается уходить.

– Даже представления не имею, – легкомысленно отвечает Дерек. И стягивает футболку.

Он на верном пути.

– Тогда я тебя просвещу, – с готовностью обещает Стайлз. – Начнем прямо сейчас. Ведь мне, Дерек, – наставительно продолжает он и опускается на кровать, хлопая ладонью по одеялу рядом с собой, – нужно работать над своими страхами и комплексами. Так сказал _доктор_.

– Доктор знает, что говорит, – охотно соглашается Дерек.

 

***

 

_4 дня вперед…_

 

Имс убирает ПЭСИВ в защитном кейсе в багажник машины, смотрит, как Артур прощается со Стайлзом – они явно нашли общий язык, и Имс не знает пока, хорошо это или плохо, но дурные предчувствия у него есть уже сейчас. Судя по кислому лицу Дерека – не у него одного.

– Я буду так скучать, братец! – Питер с размаху бросается ему на шею, прижимая к себе, и Имс только вздыхает.

Что ни говори, Питер обожает такие выходки.

Уже в машине он проверяет свои вещи, мельком заглядывает в портмоне с документами. Сложенная вчетверо лицензия привлекает взгляд.

Имс улыбается. Он собирается снова поговорить с Артуром. И почему-то ему кажется, на этот раз Артур его выслушает.

 

***

 

_5 дней вперед…_

 

Ариадна смотрит на страничку со своей почтой. Десяток новых писем, и она открыла их все только что. Это отказы. Те, кто две недели назад предлагал ей работу, теперь отзывают свои предложения. Не нуждаются в ее услугах. У кого-то в команде есть оборотни, кто-то просто опасается.

Ариадна смотрит на последнее неоткрытое письмо. Оно от Артура.

Ариадна смотрит и боится открывать.

 

**Конец**

****


End file.
